High School Can Really Kill You
by SamaratinToSin
Summary: Ever wonder how the penguins and company would handle High School? Me Too! Read and find out! Skilene! Koris! OC's wanted! Rated for rude humor and safety
1. Mornings

**Ever wonder how the penguins would survive in High school? I decided to find out! Humanized.**

**_West Cove Plaza_ **

The alarm clock rang, loud and obnoxious. 16 year old, Kowalski rolled quickly out of bed, tripping first on the sheets tangled up around his feet, then over a science fair project.

The alarm continued to go off, as he scrambled to his feet and raced over to his closet.

"Shut up." he muttered at the alarm. It continued to scream.

"Why won't you turn yourself off!" Kowalski grabbed the nearest thing to him, a converse high-top, and threw it at the alarm.

"KoKo!" a voice from the kitchen yelled. "Breakfast!"

Kowalski sighed at the nickname and quickly got dressed.

"Where's my shoe?" he paused to look around.

"On your bed." a female voice said.

Kowalski startled and tripped again, this time over a pair of jeans.

"Doris." he leapt off the ground and instantly smoothed out his hair. "Uh. When did you get here?"

She laughed, "About 30 seconds ago actually, Is this a typical day?"

"No, I was up late last night," Kowalski sat on his bed and finished putting his right shoe on. "trying to finish my chemistry paper."

Doris laughed. "You need to relax and have fun sometime. Why don't you go to the football tryouts this week?"

"I don't know. I have a paper due Monday for English and-"

"Oh no! You don't have it turned in already?" Doris acted horrified.

"Actually," Kowalski picked up a folder. "It's right here."

"I'll see you at school." Doris stood up and walked out.

**_Paranoia street and 3rd**** Ave_**

Skipper slid into the drivers seat of the blue mustang and started it. He was about to leave for the track when his phone rang.

Marlene: Hey ill c u in 5:)

Skipper thought about responding but shut the idea out, Marlene was his best friend, and he had told himself a billion times that he didn't like her anymore then friendship. Curiosity and instinct got the better of him and he responded.

Skipper: Cant wait! We still on for this morning?

He put the car in drive and backed out of his driveway.

Not quite halfway to the park, Skipper's phone went off again. He ignored it, but it bothered him. Sighing, Skipper pulled into Tony's restaurant and ordered a coffee and mocha latte.

He stood at the register, waiting.

"Ok, that'll be 3.50" a female voice said.

Skipper turned around to see a girl about his age. She had dark brown, almost black hair that was just long enough to come down to her chin. She had dark blue or gray eyes, and a pretty smile.

"Oh, sure." Skipper paid for the coffee and turned to leave.

"You don't seem like the latte type." The girl teased

"It's for my girlfriend." he laughed slightly. "My friend. That's a girl."

She laughed and Skipper started for the door. Checking his phone as he went.

Marlene: Yeah. I'll be L8 2 frst clss. Showin new grl around.

Skipper responded.

Skipper: What grade?

There was no way that a new girl already had a job here. This was West Cove. Nobody got a job here.

Skipper finished the drive to the park and spotted Marlene's car parked outside. Just as he got a text message.

Marlene: Our grade. Her name is Rian.

"Hey." Marlene opened her car door and stepped out. She was wearing a pink shirt with skinny jeans and boots.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Skipper grumbled, handing her the latte.

"Thanks." Marlene smiled and took it.

"So, what's the new girl like?" he asked, as Marlene slid into the passenger seat.

"She's nice. Really smart, probably not squad material."

Skipper laughed at Marlene's nickname for the cheerleaders.

"What's she look like though?" Skipper asked, still laughing.

Marlene looked offended.

Skipper put the car into reverse and started to drive towards West Cove High School.

**_United West Living Arrangements_**

Rico grabbed a waffle off the counter.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What are you doing after school?" Reggie asked.

Rico shot his step father a dirty look.

"Why do you care?" Rico asked threateningly.

"You're my son,"

"Funny. Because I don't remember you being there for my birth."

"Rico." his mom hissed. "Reggie is just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Just because I look emo doesn't mean I'm on a self-destructive path!" Rico pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt up. "See. I'm clean. Wanna cheak my bag for crack while your interrogating me?"

"Rico!" his mother tried again to stop him.

"I'm out of here." Rico jumped over the couch and grabbed his skateboard.

He jumped the railing in the lobby and threw the skateboard on the ground, coasting towards the door. He took the long way to school. Hitting the half pipe as he went.

**_West Cove High School_**

It's funny how in an instant. Life can change for 4 boys. Like the instant they all met Rian Delmar.

Rian walked into the office, and looked around. There were 4 boys standing in the office.

She quickly took them all in.

The tallest one had brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed and glasses.

The next tallest had longer straight black hair. His left cheek was cut and still bleeding.

The shortest one had blonde hair and a British accent.

The one doing most of the arguing seemed familiar. Then it hit her. Latte dude form this morning.

"Percival." The principal asked in a calm voice. "What are you doing in here?"

The short blonde quickly answered, "I witnessed it."

The principal sighed. "Ok. Skipper. Just be more careful next time."

"What!" The boy with the cut up face screamed. "He hit me with his car!"

"It was an accident!" Latte kid shot back.

"BOYS! I will give you all detention now get out of my office and go slug it out!" The principal seemed annoyed.

Rian cleared her throat. "I'm Rian Delmar. I need-"

"Yes!" the principal threw a folder with about 50 papers in my face.

"Uhh. Ok." Rian started to pick up the papers.

The boys walked slowly around her. The tallest one dropped something.

Rian quickly grabbed her chance to make a new friend. She hurridly stacked the papers and raced after the tall kid.

"Hey." she caught his attention. "You -uh- dropped this."

"Oh thanks." he quickly took the messager from Rian. "It was supposed to be a wireless message receiver but it didn't work."

"Well, duh. The microcomputer is loose. You could tighten it down and then use the same technology to connect a TV to a remote. That would fix a lot of your problem." Rian couldn't help but talk all scientific.

"That's impossible." the brown haired kid responded.

Rian took the responder and shook it. It rattled, unusually loud.

"Oh, would you look at that." the kid took back his invention "I'm Kowalski by the way."

"I'm Rian." Rian introduced herself.

A girl with a blue dress and her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail raced up. "Hi!" she kissed Kowalski on the cheek and looked disapprovingly at Rian.

"Uh. Doris." Kowalski said quickly. "This is Rian. She just helped solve the problem with the messegers."

"Oh. Hello, Rian."

A bell rang.

"I'm gonna be late if I don't go." Kowalski looked at his watch. "See you at lunch, D. Bye Rian."

Both girls watched as Kowalski jumped down the stairs.

"He's mine, princess." Doris shot Rian a glare. "I knew him first and I don't need you ruining things. He's going to help me pass my classes."

"Your using him?" Rian asked.

"Wow. You are stupid."

"Oh, this is coming from the girl who is using her boyfriend to get better grades." Rian started walking away.

"Reeann" Another voice called out.

"It's Rian." Rian turned around to see a girl with long brown hair racing over.

"Sorry. I'm Marlene. I'm going to show you around today."

"Oh. Ok. It says I have Biology with Powers right now." Rian looked at her schedule.

"Biology?" Marlene asked.

"Double science." Rian added.

"Over achiever. Have you met Kowalski Lane yet? You two would get along great."

"They've met." Doris snapped, then turned and walked away.


	2. Social Levals

**_RIAN_**

I followed Marlene around the school and we eventually stopped outside of a classroom.

"And this is your Bio class. With Mr. Powers." Marlene stepped away from the door. "I warn you, he's a little weird."

"How so?" I asked.

"His favorite food is chocolate covered bacon."

"Ok then."

Marlene checked her watch and sighed. "I'm late for gym."

I watched her run off and turned to open the door.

I slipped in the classroom and closed the door behind me.

"AH-HA!" The teacher yelled.

I jumped slightly. "What!"

"You must be Rian. Our new student!"

"Uh, yeah." I looked around the room.

"I've heard many great things about you from Mrs. Whatsername."

"Uh, ok." I replied.

"I'm kidding." Mr. Powers said. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like."

There was only one seat open, next to the blonde kid from the office.

I slid into the seat next to him and took out my notebook.

"As I was saying before we were RUDELY interrupted!" Mr. Powers began teaching again. "The science fair is next Saturday. And we all know that Mr. Lane will win so there is no point in anyone else entering. So don't even attempt. But if, for some reason, you feel the need to commit social suicide then I have application papers. Oh and it's mandatory for this class."

The blonde kid slid a folded piece of paper onto my notebook.

I opened it slowly.

P- You smell nice.

I looked at the kid, and then smelled my shoulder. It smelled like coffee.

R- Thanks?

I slid the paper back to him.

P- I'm Percival. What's your name?

R- Rian.

P- That's a boys name.

R- And Percy is?

P- Touché

"Rian, Percival. Because you two seem to have hit it right off. You are lab partners."

Mr. Powers put a paper on our desk.

The bell rang dismissing class. I glanced at my schedule and stood up to head for gym. I stopped by my locker to grab my gym clothes. Thank god for older brothers, I borrowed clothes from him all the time and this morning had been no exception.

I slipped into the gym and looked around.

"Alright class." The coach shouted. " Get dressed then get back out here. We are going to run around the school. But there's an exception."

I followed the girls to the locker room, but coach caught up to me.

"Delmar. You can sit out today if you want. It's just a team work exercise."

"Actually. I was planning on participating." I said quickly, running into the locker room.

What is it with girls and their everything? I was the last one in the locker room and the first one out. Apparently, a girl changing quickly isn't approved of by other girls. I got weird looks, as I walked out and into the gym.

Coach Walker was writing down pairs of students.

"ok. Her and him and Oh. He goes there. Oh Rian. Your already dressed."

She barely even looked up at me. "Take a seat with the boys and we'll get started as soon as your peers get out here."

I climbed up the bleachers and sat down randomly. Coach started calling out pairs of runners. I listened for my name.

"Hey good lookin'. How are you doing this morning?"

I turned to see a tall slim built guy wearing a green hat sitting behind me.

"I'm fine." I gave him a questionable look.

"Julien. Leave the new girl alone."

I turned back around to see another kid from the office. The one with the cut on his face.

Julien jumped up. "You cannot be telling me what to do Michael. She is my running partner and I'm the homecoming king!"

"Uh, Julien, First off it's Rico. And secondly Football season hasn't even started. First game's Friday." The black haired kid pushed me over and sat down.

"Delmar and Schmidt."

"Did not see that coming." Rico sighed and stood up. "Come on running partner."

I paused for a moment and looked at him. "Oh, you mean now?"

"No next Saturday." Rico rolled his eyes.

"Can't I have a science fair." I stood up and trailed after him.

"You actually do that stuff?" Rico turned around and began walking backwards.

"Yeah. Why?"

Coach took my left hand and tied a rope securely around it.

"It seems a little pointless to me." Coach tied the rope around Rico's right arm, she almost acted like she was looking for something.

Rico must have noticed it to because he quickly walked away after she finished.

"Why is that?" I asked, jogging to catch up with him.

"Because, the same person wins every year. It's a waste of time." Rico knelt down to tie his shoe.

Several pairs of runners ran by. One of the boys threw something at Rico and I. Rico looked at it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Immature football players." Rico stood up, "Come on, we had better start running."

Rico and I jogged in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Isn't there open tryouts tonight?"

"Yeah." Rico replied not really slowing down.

"Why don't you try out?" I sped up a little just to close the distance between us.

"Because. I'm a skateboarder, and in case you haven't noticed. I'm a loner. I don't do teamwork."

"Everybody wants to feel accepted." I said after a few more steps. "it's just human nature."

Rico stopped running. "Oh look Dr. Phil. In this school there are 5 groups of people. There's the Squad, cheerleaders and football players. They're at the top." A few pairs of people ran past us. "Then there's the Norms, they are just trying to get through school and be famous. Next is the Geeks. Or Nerds with social skills. Then there's the Goody's, like you. And then there's the loners, that's me. 5 different social groups. Those lines cannot be crossed." Rico started running again.

I started running after him, "I'm not a goody." I was confused by the title.

"Oh yes you are." Rico kept running.

"What makes you say that?"

"You have the ability to be in the Squad, but you chose not to because your too good."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it though?"

"Not really."

"Alright. I'll pity you. I'll try out for football. But you tryout for cheerleading."

"I'm not Squad material."

"HA! See Goody."

"In case you haven't noticed. I am not uh- girl- enough for cheerleader."

"And I'm not football player material. But guess we'll see now won't we?"

Rico and I finished our run and went our separate ways.

I changed slowly, knowing my lunch experience would be terrible. As, I brushed my hair out, 3 girls entered the locker room.

"Oh, hey Rian." Marlene said happily.

"Hey, Marlene." I replied, slinging my backpack on.

"Rian. This is Becky and Stacy." Marlene motioned to the girl standing with her.

"Oh my gosh!" Stacy squealled.

"Is it true?" Becky began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Uhm Is what true?" I asked, looking hopefully at Marlene.

"You dad is a professional assassin and your mother is a Victoria' Secret model!" Stacy struck a pose at the last word.

"What? No. My dad is a big game hunter. And my mom is a lawyer." I looked between them quickly.

"Well, that's no fun." Becky seemed disappointed. She and her twin left the room

"I'm going to lunch." I said quickly, "Wanna tag along?"

"I'm going to meet Skipper at the football field."

"Oh, have fun."

"I'm sure you could catch up to Doris and Kowalski." Marlene and I started for the door.

"I don't think Doris likes me." I said quickly.

Marlene shrugged and waved bye.

I looked over the gym and saw a familiar blonde boy.

I walked over to him "Hey, Percival. You up for lunch?"

He looked up at me. Revealing a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked away.


	3. Lunch Break

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Introducing 3 more characters. Rose, Lea, and Sal. They belong to KarenKook. You should all check out her work. I highly recommend it.**

**Any ways on to the story! Oh wait- If anybody has a guess of which boy should play which position on the football team, I would greatly appreciate you sharing that information with me. I have an idea, but I still want your opinion.**

"Percival. What happened?" I said again.

"I obviously got roughed up." he answered, standing up.

"Yeah but I meant who did this?" I started to follow him.

"I don't know." he jumped down and started across the gym.

I spotted Rico, just now leaving the locker room, and waved him over to us.

"Percival, just tell us what happened." I tried again.

"No. It's no big deal. I just fell, into a trash can."

"He probably got beat up because of his name." Rico whispered to me.

I gently hit him. "Don't say that."

"He's right." Percival sat down again.

"What you need is a cool nickname." I knelt next to him.

"Or a paper bag and a voice changer." Rico replied in the same tone I had used.

"You are a jerk." I glared at Rico.

"You called me over here, girlfriend" he changed his tone again to mimic a cheerleader. "I've got it!" Rico pulled Percy to his feet. "What you need is a girlfriend."

"How will that help?" Percy asked.

"Oh young private." Rico began, "The social order is directly linked to whose dating who."

"Hey, Private. That's army talk, and it's a character type." I stood up. "It's a young person who is social awkward and trying to fit in. It's perfect."

Both boys gave me strange looks. "Is there something in that locker room?" Rico asked after a few seconds.

"No, don't you see. Private is an awesome nickname."

"She's right." Percival spoke up, "It's better than what my mum calls me."

Rico looked at Percival like he was crazy. "And that is?"

Percy stood on his tiptoes and whispered something to Rico.

"Oh god that is bad."

I checked my schedule and then my phone clock.

"I have free block next so I'm going out for lunch. Anybody want to come with?"

Rico shrugged, "Why not. You've ruined my social life as it is."

Private looked at his watch and back at the two of us. "I'm in!"

I jumped into the drivers seat of my Rubicon (It's a type of jeep) and watched Rico allow Private to climb in the back.

"Alright. Where to?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Private asked.

"I was kidding. We're going to my house."

"Is that safe?" Private asked.

"Maybe." I replied as I put the car in drive.

I steered the car down the road that ran along United West Living Arrangements as no more than a short cut.

Rico swore and slid down in the seat as we passed a man walking down the sidewalk.

"Do you know him?" I asked, looking in the rearview at the stranger.

"That's my step-fag." Rico sat back up. "If he finds out I left school he will murder me."

I shrugged and turned on the radio, to break the silence.

As I turned the jeep into my driveway. I noticed the gate was already opened, and a hot pink slug bug was parked outside the white horse barn.

"Oh no." I moaned.

"What?" Private and Rico asked.

"Lea." I put the car in park and jumped out. Rico and Private were right behind me.

I pushed the door opened and called into the empty house "Hello? It's-"

"Rian!" Lea called. "I met a friend of yours in town and she's coming over for lunch later!"

"Lea. What are you doing here? And what friend?" I set my bag on the ground and threw my car keys on the bar.

"I brought cookies. And I'm waiting on Rider to get home." Lea opened the fridge and continued to set out sandwich stuff.

"I'm making Mac and cheese." I said quickly. "Lea, this is Rico and Private. Rico is my gym partner and Private is my lab buddy. Now, what friend?"

"Oh, Private. What did you do to your eye?" Lea asked.

"Why does everyone assume I did this?" Private climbed on a bar stool.

"He got beat up because his name was weird." I decoded, filling a pot with water and grabbing the blue box of macaroni and cheese. "Lea, what friend?"

"Oh, her name is Doris. She's my neighbor."

"What!" I almost dropped the pot of water. "Why did you- But- She hates me!"

"Maybe you aren't as goody as I thought." Rico laughed.

"Rian? Goody?" Lea giggled "You should see her room."

"Lea! Back to Doris!" I screamed.

"Really?" Rico leaned against the counter. "Where would said room be?"

"Upstairs, left, end of the hall." Lea finished,

Rico took off.

"Doris cannot come here." I snapped.

Just then, the door bell rang.

I took off after Rico. Taking the stairs two at a time, I tripped at the very top and quickly leapt up.

_Oh, smooth Ri. Real smooth_ I thought.

I could hear Lea answer the door. "Hey, Girlfriend!" she said.

"Hi Lea!" Doris answered, "Hope you don't mind but I brought KoKo along."

I froze. Koko? Oh… Kowalski. That was the last thing I wanted. I raced into my room.

Rico was busy studying the random graffiti art that encircled the whole room.

He raised an eyebrow at me when I slammed the door, and fell against it.

"Uh… What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think something's up? That's so silly. Nothing is wrong!" I instantly scolded myself.

"Your room is awesome." Rico said directing his attention back to the wall. "How long did this take?" he motioned to a painting of a winged horse.

"I don't remember. Like all summer." I studied the picture.

The horse was a dark gray, the wings were white and had feathers missing. The whole idea of the picture was to have the horses rider either laying on the horse or in front of it. But I could never find just the right person. So, I abandoned it.

"Wait. You've been here all summer and you just started school?" Rico looked over at my loft bed with the desk underneath.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Any special reason?" he picked up a blue folder that I had drawn flowers on.

I shrugged again. "I'd rather start late than not at all."

"Your different then other girls." he placed the folder back and turned towards the door.

"Is different bad?" I followed him out.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who's doing the name calling." Rico started down the stairs and paused.

I stood there for a moment.

"Rian!" Lea called. "What are you doing?"

"On my way." I responded.

I made it downstairs and grabbed a sandwich and macaroni.

"Oh Rian. There you are!" Private sounded relieved.

I noticed how instant Doris began to hang all over Kowalski. I got the sudden urge to ask her a very serious question.

"Doris, Are you a cheerleader?"

Rico looked up slightly from his sandwich, his eyes both daring me and screaming 'no way'

"Yeah. I'm the head cheerleader. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." I looked back at Rico and mouthed 'that explains everything'

Rico walked past me and whispered "We can play hard ball."

I smiled, "That's just what I'm going for."

"Rian is trying out for cheerleading." Rico said,

Doris gave me a blank look.

"Just thought I'd throw that out there." Rico sat down next to Private and went back to his lunch.

The room lapsed into silence, only broken when Doris's cell phone rang.

"Time to head back to school." I said after I put my plate in the sink.

"Ok." Rico and Private darted out of the room. I grabbed my keys and paused to look at the credit card holder. Did I really want to? Yes I did. I grabbed the silver plastic card and waved bye to Lea and Kowalski.

"Byyyye Doris." I said in a taunting tone.

Halfway through the song Breaking the habit by Linkin Park, Private spoke up. "Why don't you want Doris to know where you live? It's a nice place."

"Because." I answered

"Rian's afraid of being used." Rico answered for me.

"I am not." I shot him a quick glance.

"Yes you are." Rico responded back. "You're a talented artist whose parents don't care, and your rich. What does that spell?"

"T-A-w-p-d-c-a-y-r?" Private guessed.

"No. Afraid of being used." Rico looked back at Private with a weird look.

"Whatever you say." I sighed, pulling into the school.

I waved bye to Private and Rico, who were off to math, as I headed to Chemistry Basics.

I immediately noticed the word CHEM. TRIVIA written in red marker. And yet another class I would dominate.

Until, a certain brown haired kid with glasses walked in.


	4. Revenge Seeking

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It makes me happy! I figured making Doris a rhymes with witch would make a lot of people mad but it is "cool" YAY! Trying to make a lot happen in this chapter so here we go!**

I instantly looked down, mentally kicking myself for not being worried about Kowalski being in this class with me.

_Maybe he won't see me. _I prayed.

"Hey Rian."

_Too late._

"Oh, hey Kowalski." I smiled. "Where's Doris?"

"Are you kidding?" he sat down in the desk next to me "She's in advanced Chemistry."

"Why aren't you?" I asked, honestly wondering.

"Dual science. They make you take basic Chemistry to ease up the homework." He leaned over, "And, just between you and me, to help these delinquents learn thing or two."

"Delinquents?" I took out my note book and began scribbling aimlessly.

"Yeah. Kids like-"

A loud screech interrupted us, and forced everyone to cover their ears.

"Attention students." the principal said cheerily "It's that time of year again! Football season! In light of certain events, the school is holding open tryouts for cheerleading and football tonight right after school till 6."

"Certain events?" I asked.

"Drug bust." he answered.

"So, everyone to the Drama Center!" The principal yelled.

Everyone stood up and started for the door. Kowalski and I hung back.

"Delinquents like Rico Schmidt." Kowalski finished his earlier conversation.

'What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Nothing, just he seems a little emo?" Kowalski jogged after me.

"There's a stereotype placed on everyone with black hair now?" I stopped walking.

"No, but-"

"What's my stereotype then? Because I sure as hell know Doris's!"

"Well your acting antisocial now." Kowalski snapped.

"Forget it! You have fallen of your face to many times to see through her fakeness!"

"Why do you care Rian?" Kowalski seemed mad now.

"Because, I'm- A good person." _Damn it! Rico was right. I am a goody._

I abandoned Kowalski and made my way to the gym.

Private caught my attention, by jumping up and down and waving his arms.

I climbed the stairs and sat next to him, Rico was on the other side of him.

"I see you 2 are still buddy-buddy." I smiled.

"Hardly." Rico grumbled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Private whispered.

I spotted Doris hanging all over Kowalski again. This time he seemed uncomfortable.

"Someone should really teach that girl a lesson." Rico said, moving around to sit beside me.

"I agree." Private slid closer to me.

Rico put a water bottle on my lap.

"Oh no. No way am I throwing that at her." I handed the water bottle back.

"You seemed thirsty. So, I brought you on. What you do with it is your own business." Rico offered it back

I looked at the plastic bottle and grabbed it, really considering it for a moment.

Marlene ruined my idea.

"Hey Rian!" she slid into the row in front of us, closely followed by latte dude.

"Hey, Marlene." I smiled.

"Have you met Skipper?" she was still smiling.

"Hey, latte dude." I half-laughed

"Rian." he waved.

Marlene looked confused and I was about to tell her we had met earlier but Doris and Kowalski appeared and sat next to them.

Doris shot me a dirty look. And smiled. "Well, hello, Rian. You have such a nice house. Your horse is gorgeous too."

"Aww. Your mask is pretty. Oh wait that's your face. Oops." I returned the smile, and tightened my grip on the water bottle.

"Why don't you just stay in your group of misfits." Doris snapped back.

"Oh, we aren't quite complete yet. If you joined it'd make everybody look prettier." I could have hit her then and been fine.

"Thanks, but I don't need to hang around Homosexuals and Gothic's"

I smiled sarcastically. "He's not gay. He's British."

"Whatever." Doris turned back around, and ignored me.

About halfway through the school song, Kowalski put his arm around Doris and held out a note.

Rico took it and handed it to me.

I opened the folded piece of paper.

_Park-6:30 tonight._

I looked at Rico, who had apparently already read the note. He shrugged.

I wadded the paper up and threw it in my bag.

The assembly was slowing down, when Rico slid me his note.

_R- You're trying out tonight. Show her whose boss._

_Rian- I can't. What if I fall on my face?_

_Rico- Then you'll get laughed at._

_Rian- Thanks jerk._

_Rico- I'm going to get killed at football so we are in the same boat._

_Rian- Nice of you to finally share. Some of us were drowning._

The students all began to leave, and I waited on Marlene and Skipper before standing to leave.

"I have to run home before going to the field." Doris stated, even though nobody was listening.

"Need a ride?" I asked Private.

"Yep." he answered. "We are all going to get killed."

20 minutes later at the football field. Marlene and I sat in the bleachers waiting on cheer tryouts to start.

"So, you've never tried out for any sport before?" she asked.

"Nope. Never had the want really." I watched as Doris grabbed a mega-phone. "As if we need her yelling my problems to the whole world any louder."

"Attention girls! Let's get started. We will tell you who made it at the end of tryouts. So bring your best."

I followed Marlene down and onto the field. Doris glared at me. "Get ready for hell." she whispered.

"One two three four…"

Doris started with a high kick. And my stomach instantly dropped.

I copied her the best I could, and still managed to fall on my butt.

"Oh, tough luck." Doris smiled. "You'll get the hang of it. Or not."

I stood up and looked out on the field. The boys were just starting their tryouts.

I wasn't about to let any of them see me fall again.

Doris broke down the steps for the kick, I watched closely.

As I stepped up to my turn, I felt all the blood rush out of my head.

I was suddenly very dizzy, and before I could really attempt my kick, I hit the ground. Hard.

**_Third Person_**

Coach Walker yelled for the girls to stop, as soon as Rian fell.

All the football boys stopped. Skipper, who was demonstrating how - or rather how not- to kick a field goal, broke focus and kicked the ball holders hand.

Rico managed to pick himself off the ground for the umpteenth time, he looked over and saw a crowd of cheerleaders gathered.

Coach Cauze raced over to the girls and pushed a few back. Rico searched for Rian and didn't see her.

Three of the older football players jogged over to see what was going on.

"What is this? Leave the team for girls day? Whatever happened to Bros before does?" a kid who Rico remembered as 'Sal' joked.

Skipper walked back over to the boys. "I've been told to keep practice going." he said. "So, let's work on field goal kicking."

Rico and Private lined up with the other boys. Rico heard Sal start talking again.

"I think Babe said it was that new Delmar girl." he told his friend.

"Really?" the accent gave away who it was.

"Yeah." Sal told Julien "They said she just overheated."

"Well, she is pretty hot." Julien and Sal high-fived at Julien's remark.

"Shallow." Rico mumbled "Very shallow."

Rico watched as Marlene and Coach Walker helped Rian to her feet.

Then, he turned his full attention back to the football. Player after player missed their shot. Rico studied what they all were doing. Everyone started from a different position, and everyone missed.

"I have an idea." Rico whispered to Private.

"What is it?" the blonde whispered back.

"Just watch."

Rico lined up his shot. If he could hit the goal post, the ball would bounce off and land right in the middle of the cheerleaders practice.

Everything went perfectly according to plan. Until the ball actually hit someone.

Skipper shot Rico a quick glare. Then, ran back over to the cheerleaders.

Coach Cauze, raced over to Rico, panting heavily. "Did you- mean to- do that?"

Rico looked at him for a moment, there was no point in lying to him. "Yeah."

"That pole is like, 6 inches wide. And you kicked the ball and hit it. That's amazing." Coach had finally caught his breath.

"Uh.. Shouldn't you be giving me detention or something? I kinda just hit the head cheerleader in the face."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Our school is not prejudice against the cheerleaders and whatnot." Coach put one arm around Rico. "Your gonna go far kid. I can see it now- West Cove defeats Jackson! Onto state finals!"

Rico spun out from under his arm. "Your crazy."

Skipper walked back over, Marlene and Rian close behind.

"Their calling quits. Doris is going to the ER." he informed them. "Nice kick."

"Uh Thanks?" Rico replied.

"Congrats kid, you made the team." Coach announced.

"What if I don't want to?" Rico struggled to back out of the option. "I mean she deserved it. How do we know it wasn't karma or something?"

"Karma isn't that accurate." Rian added.

"Alright. Fine. I'll join the team, but don't expect me to be all buddy with the whole team." Rico gave in to everyone's persuasion.

"Yes!" Coach jumped up and down "State champions here we come!"

"Don't hurt yourself." Rico sighed, turning for the locker room.

**_Rian_**

I waited with Becky, Stacy and Marlene for the boys to get out of the locker room.

"You have to give emo-kid some credit. Doris didn't see that one coming." Stacy laughed, jumping up on the tailgate of her truck.

"Yeah, I'm jealous know, Ri." Becky smiled.

"Huh?" I was confused, and I could tell they knew.

"You and Rico are an item." Stacy leaned back against her arms.

"The most talked about pairing." Becky finished.

"Well, what about Skipper and Marlene?" I asked.

"Oh, please." Stacy laughed.

"Marlene's been trying to get a ticket to that boat for years."

"That's enough." Marlene put her hands on her hips. "Rian doesn't want to hear about how oblivious men are."

"What do you mean oblivious?" I was suddenly worried.

"Take Kowalski Lane for example." Becky began.

"He and Doris have been on and off for the past 2 years." her sister finished.

"Twice a year."

"At the same time as the science fairs."

The twins gave me a headache, just by trying to keep up with their conversation.

"I think it's because Kowalski always wins." Stacy leapt off the truck and walked around to the cab.

"He's just to wrapped around her finger to see it." Becky followed her sister.

"Wait. So your saying. If Kowalski lost the science fair, Doris would lose interest?" I raced around to the front of the truck.

"Yeah. But you have a guy, girlie." Stacy smiled.

"You don't need two." Becky closed her truck door.

The twins drove off, leaving Marlene and I behind. My head was spinning. I had an idea.

"I've gotta go home." I told Marlene as I practically fell down the hill.

I picked Rico and Private at the gate.

"Where are we going?" Private asked as he fell over in the backseat.

"I know how to get back at Doris." I announced.

"Oh dear." Rico shook his head and looked out the window.


	5. Lines Drawn

**So, It's late and I'm tired. Let's just get this over with. Did anybody else notice I spelled high wrong? 'Hich school can really kill you'**

**KarenKook pointed out that Rian didn't object to when Stacy and Becky noted that she and Rico were an 'item'.**

**Well, the answer to that is that was a typo. But a good one. I can run with that ball. LOL football pun… Enough of my bad jokes. Onto the story! Other way!**

_Rian_

I pulled up outside of Private's house just in time to see my dad walk out the door.

"What the hell?" I flung my door open and stepped out.

"Oh, Rian. I see you've met Percival." Dad smiled.

"Yeah, and I see your ruining my life. Again." I snapped

"Rian Candace Delmar. You act civilized in front of these people." dad tried to stay calm.

"Don't you triple name me." I responded. "The best pert of my day was passing out at cheer tryouts."

"You passed out?"

"Just a little."

"Are you ok?"

"Define ok."

"Yep your fine." Dad walked over and got in his truck.

Rico and I watched as he drove away.

"That was… eventful." Rico said after a few seconds in silence.

"It typically is." I turned the radio on and backed out of Private's driveway.

"Why does he just stop in the middle of a fight?"

"He has short term memory loss. Actually, he has amnesia but he thinks he has short term memory. So we all just roll with it."

Rico sighed "Lucky. I'd pay some serious cash for Reggie to have amnesia."

"What is so bad about him anyways? At least he cares."

"Yeah, he cares alright, just as long as mom bails him out Saturday morning."

"Really?"

"Ok seriously. What's your catch?"

"My…catch?"

"Yeah. This whole Dr. Phil chez. Your making it hard for me to be a loner. You know locked away in my own little world?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm just a good person."

"Or a soul sucking bitch face."

"Do I look blonde to you?"

"Well, actually…"

"Your such a jerk."

"So what's this epic plan of yours?" he asked.

"My- Oh my plan. I'm going to enter the science fair and beat Kowalski, then-"

Rico started laughing.

"What?" I looked at him for a fraction of a second.

"Oh you were serious? Beating Kowalski Lane is like beating Secretariat with your show horse. Impossible."

"How do you-"

"I pay attention. Night Rian."

I pulled along the curb and waited for Rico to leave. He seemed almost confused.

A recognized the song that came on the radio. 'Don't let me get me' by Pink.

I mentally laughed at the irony.

"You sure your ok? You took some pretty hard hits out there." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." he shook my hand away.

"Conclusion?" I asked sarcastically.

"Funny, Ri, really funny." Rico opened the car door, ready to leave. But at the same not ready.

"See ya tomorrow." I sighed.

"Yeah." Rico hopped out of the jeep and shut his door.

I drove away, "Don't look back. Don't look back, Rian." I told myself.

I glanced down at my bag and noticed a crumpled piece of paper. I recognized the slanted but neat handwriting.

_Park-6:30 tonight _

I looked at the clock. 6:25. I came to the intersection. A right would take me home. But a left would take me to the park.

I sighed and flipped my left turn signal on. "What am I doing?" I sighed.

A quick drive-by of the park reviled Kowalski's hidden motive.

He and Doris were sitting on a bench, making-out, while a dog, presumably Doris's ran around in the background.

"Figures." I rolled my eyes and kept driving.

The rest of my night was uneventful. Unless you consider walking in while Rider and Lea were pulling a Doris all over my couch eventful. Which I don't.

I stood in my room studying a section of wall that was still the original gray. The space was about 5 ft across and 2 feet tall.

I didn't have any clue what to paint there.

_Rico_

I had just walked into our apartment when Kevlar, Reggie's Golden retriever, trotted up.

"Mom?" I asked. With no answer I decided to take the dog outside.

I clipped Kev's leash on and took him outside. I knew the backstreets, and somehow made it to the park. I found a stick and caught Kevlar's attention, I threw the stick and watched as he bounded after it.

I started thinking about Rian. She actually cared about me. And that scared me slightly. No sooner had I started thinking about her, then she drove by in her blue jeep. I stood up, excited for a second. Then, I remembered the note.

I froze, when I saw what was happening on the bench. Kowalski and Doris. And Rian had seen it. I instantly felt bad. I should've seen that coming.

_1 Week Later_

I watched Rian putting the final touches on her science fair project.

"Here's the display board you needed." Marlene walked in with Skipper close behind.

"Thanks." Rian looked up.

"What exactly is your project?" Marlene asked, sitting at Rian's desk and looking through the designs.

"How does music affect plant growth." Rian pointed to on of the three sound proof cases. Each case contained a marigold flower and a cd player.

"Ok. So your testing to see what exactly?" Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"Do plants like High School Musical or Linkin Park better?" Private finished.

"How did you decide on High School Musical and Linkin Park?" Marlene spun around in the chair.

"Linkin Park is epic. HSM is an epic fail." Rian added.

"She's got a point." Skipper nodded.

We continued to work on the project, Rian finished setting the CD on constant play.

The next morning at school I found Rian setting up in the gym.

"Hey, Rico." she smiled.

"Why are you entering the science fair again?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer.

"Because, if we beat Kowalski, Doris will dump him and-"

"Why are you so obsessed with taking her out?" I glared at her.

"Because, you said it yourself. Someone needs to show her whose boss." Rian put the Linkin Park plant(Subject 1) on the table.

"I didn't mean stealing her boyfriend." I picked up the control plant and set it on the table next to Subject 1.

"I know."

"If you steal Kowalski from her, then that doesn't make you any better than her." I lifted the display board up and opened it behind our plants.

"What are you saying?" Rian glared at me.

"I'm saying that the Rian I was tied to last week, the same one who forced me to try out for football, wouldn't have stolen someone's boyfriend. That's a little low. Especially for you."

"This is coming from the same kid who shut himself away for 16 years!"

"Rian, I'm just saying that it's not like you." I struggled to defend myself.

"It's not like me?" Rian clenched her fists, "Because last time I checked we are different social classes. Those lines, the ones that you drew, shouldn't be crossed."

"I never drew lines." I snapped back.

"Oh, really? Maybe I just imagined the last week! You said that there were 5 different classes and the lines shouldn't be crossed."

"It's nice to know amnesia doesn't run in the family!" I screamed back at her.

"At least my dad wants me!" She yelled back.

"Wow, I was really wrong about you." I said, shaking my head. "You are just another cheerleader. Cold, heartless, two-faced, back-stabbing cheerleader." I could have gone so much further but I stopped myself.

I spun around and started walking away.

"Rico, I'm sorry it just slipped!" Rian chased after me.

"You people are always sorry. That's what gets old. You don't get it. I'm done with everything. This science fair, this school, these people, everything. Including you." I left the school a lot madder than I should have, but she deserved it.

I threw my skateboard down and jumped on. I couldn't stand to think about Rian or anyone right now. I headed for home, even though I didn't want to be there either.

**_Rian_**

I watched Rico walk away. There wasn't anything I could do to stop him, and I knew it. With one last look at my project I grabbed my bag and cell phone and headed for the bathroom.

**( No joke my computer just started playing Let Love in by Goo Goo Dolls. No Joke! Creepy 0.o)**

I called the one person I knew I could trust to come and get me.

"Hello?"

"Lea, it's Rian. I need you to come get me."

"I'm at lunch with Rose. We'll be there in a sec. What's wrong honey?"

"I don't feel good. I'll be at the nurse." I hung up the phone and started crying. For virtually no reason. I had plenty of other friends. Why did I feel so bad about hurting Rico?

The door opened and I heard Marlene's voice. "Rian? You in here?"

"Yeah." I said, wiping my eyes on my jacket sleeve.

"Skipper saw what happened." she slid down the wall next to me.

"And you probably think I'm a soul less monster don't you."

"What's my opinion to thousands of others?" she put her arm around me. "Your mind is in the right place, but maybe your heart isn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was still upset but not crying anymore.

"I honestly have no clue." she stood up. "Lea's here to get you."

I sighed and stepped out in the hallway. Hundreds of other students passed me by, but I didn't see any of them. It was like magic that suddenly I was all alone, in my own world, my own glass box. While the floor cracked underneath me.

I pushed the door to the nurses office open to see Lea and her aunt Rose standing there. Rose was only 17, the same age as Lea and Rider, my brother. I knew how that worked out but my brain didn't want to put forth the effort.

"Oh, Rian." Lea jumped forward and hugged me.

"Hey." I remarked. Still not registering anything.

"You can't take her from the school without parental approval." The nurse stated.

"Oh really." Rose smiled. "I think you can write some big words down and push a few buttons and get things fixed to where we can leave."

"It doesn't work like that."

"I think it does. Let me guess you told your parents you were going to be a surgeon and you decided you hated the school, ran off, lost all your money in a bar fight and had to take the first job that came up. A school nurse."

The nurse looked up at Rose. "I'll see what I can do."

Lea grabbed my arm an drug me out. "How did you know that?" she asked Rose.

The brunette shrugged, "Lucky guess. And I dated her son."

"Nice." Lea laughed.

I let the girls drive me home, not paying attention to what I was seeing at all. I just felt empty. I was mad at Rico for calling me a cheerleader, but mainly I was mad at myself.

Lea and Rose led me into the house and drug me up the stairs.

"I'm not broken." I said after a few minutes.

"Oh." Rose dropped me.

I sighed and stood up, I ran up the stairs and locked my bedroom door. I knew exactly what to paint on the wall.

I grabbed my paints and set to work.

**I have some requests for you guys now. **

**1. Rian's horse is going to be introduced in the next chapter. He needs a name. Review with a name.**

**2. What should Rian paint on her wall? I have a few ideas. But nothing serious. **

**3. Be ready for a HUGE shock. HUGE doesn't even begin to describe it. K?**


	6. How not to help

_Skipper_

Marlene walked slowly over to me at lunch. "What's up?" I asked.

"Rico and Rian got into it big time and he ran off then she got sick and went home." she sighed and sat next to me.

"Well, that's not unusual." I handed her a carton of milk. "Rian is more… Spontaneous… than Schmidt."

"Can't you talk to Rico?" she shook the milk before opening it. A typical Marlene habit.

"I'm not good with talking to people. Especially Rico." I sighed, grabbing a Gatorade out of my backpack.

"Ok, then, you talk to Rian. I'll go see Rico." Marlene negotiated.

"Whoa, I'm less good with girls!" I snapped.

The Roxon twins, Becky and Stacy, walked by both saying "Hi Skipper." in a singsong voice.

"Uh huh. Your not good with the ladies at all." Marlene added sarcastically.

"Don't make me go talk to Rian alone." I begged her. "Her dad is a professional hunter."

"What's your point?"

"I have to keep my face looking gorgeous for one. And the second and more pressing concern is I don't want to die!"

"Take Julien and Sal with you." Marlene smiled.

"I'd rather take my cha-"

"Take us where?" Julien laid down on the table.

"Rian and Rico had a fight and -"

"Wait. Rian as in new girl, 5' 6" short brown hair creepy blue gray eyes Rian?" Sal pulled up a chair.

"Is their any other Rian in the school?" I rolled my eyes.

"There's Ryan Shapiro." Julien rolled onto his back.

"Ok dude_. I _want to hit that nerd in the face." Sal gave Julien a strict look.

"The point is!" Marlene stated, "Skipper is going you talk to Rian tonight and he was wondering if you wanted to go with him."

"The mustang only has a front seat." I lied.

"I'll go with Skipper." Sal began. "Rian's brother, Rider, is dating my cousin."

"Oh good. We won't get shot." I stood up taking my tray and backpack with me.

Half way through my personal defense class, I got a text message.

Mr. Perches noted my distraction and waved me off to the side.

_417-543-9055- Hey Skipper, have you talked to Rico?_

I didn't recognize the phone number so I asked my personal database. Aka Marlene.

_M- I think that's Rian's number. But how'd she get yours?_

_S- I have no idea it's a little creepy. I'll head over there right after school. _

_M- Thanks. You know how homecoming is next week right?_

"Skipper! Back to work before I take your personal communication device!" Perches ordered.

I threw my phone back in my backpack and raced back over. It was hard to focus on avoiding getting hit in the face.

I was only half paying attention when Kelno Bombeck **(The equivalent of Dr. Blowhole) **challenged me to fight.

Not even 5 seconds after I stepped on the mat, I ended up on my back with a killer headache.

The bell rang and the class dispersed. I blinked a few times, having just got my butt kicked really didn't set in until Marlene appeared over me.

"Did you forget how to throw a punch?" she offered out her hand.

"No." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the mat. "I just like the floor. It's comfy."

"Uh huh. Well good luck with that." She playfully hit me in the arm.

I jumped up and offered her help up.

"You heading over to Rian's?" she asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah, you heading over to Rico's?" I asked, pulling her easily to her feet.

"I suppose." she sighed.

"I still don't see why. You're a girl, so you should go talk to the girl." I started walking across the gym, Marlene trailing behind.

"It's a type of reverse psychology. If Rian thinks you don't care then she'll see Rico as more of her male companion. And-"

"You lost me at reverse." I picked up my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

My phone crashed to the ground, lighting up and showing the message that was still onscreen.

"Smooth. Did you even read my message?" Marlene gently kicked my phone back to me.

"Yes I was about to respond but Perches caught me." I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Well…What?" I responded.

"Never mind." she growled. "I'm sure you have better things to do anyways."

"Better things than what?" I asked.

She looked down at her phone. "I have to take Toby to the vet."

I thought about Toby for a moment. Marlene's blind cat that attacked me anytime walked into her house.

"Did he run into the privacy fence again?"

"That's not funny." she snapped.

"So he didn't?"

"Oh no, he did. It's just not funny."

The final bell rang and MArlene and I started for the parking lot.

Sal and Julien caught up to us right outside the door.

"Hi shrink buddy!" Julien lept over to Marlene and threw his arm around her.

"Move your arm." Marlene tried to step away from him, but he followed. "I asked you to leave me alone." She tried again to move away from him.

"Dude." I grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from her. "She asked you not to touch her."

"Someone's a little territorial." Sal chuckled.

"I'm not- It's just- He's a-" I stopped talking.

"It's ok, your not exclusive and I respect that." Sal walked faster and turned around, walking backwards

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Marlene and I both screamed.

"Riiighhhht." Both Juilen and Sal responded.

"Come on." I grabbed Sal's backpack and drug him to the mustang.

I turned the radio up so that I couldn't hear anything Sal said. He motioned to a white two-story house with a barn beside it.

"That's her house?" I asked, turning the radio off

"Gee I don't know. The mailbox says 'Delmar' Lea's bug is out there but she could live down the road, in the storage center."

"Ok! Sheesh... When did you go from class clown to total jerk?" I parked and jumped out.

I just closed the door when Sal yelped from in the car. I rolled my eyes as he popped up on the other side, rubbing his head.

A horse squealed and trotted over to the fence. Lea stepped out on the porch.

"Is Rian here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's in her room. Or in the barn. Or somewhere." Lea waved me in.

"Great." I followed her upstairs to Rian's room.

"She's not in here." Lea looked around. "I'll go find her you just wait here."

I walked back downstairs. Then my phone rang.

I recogized Marlene's number and answered.

"RICO'S MISSING!" she screamed into the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"All his stuff is gone! And he's not here!"


	7. Fall to Peices

**Alright Guys and Girls! Listen up! Please... I have two different story ideas. I'm going with my gut instinct. P.S. Horses name is Star because several of your names that you all gave me had star in of 'horse talk' in this chapter. Sorry. This Chapter has a song with it! Fall to Peices by Avril Lavigne. **

**_Rian_**

Star began to lope. I could feel her every move, every step, and every breath. I urged her onto the first jump, a low single oxer. She easily leapt over it. I moved her towards the next one, a low rock wall. Star had been my partner for almost 3 years, our worlds revolved around each other. If I had a bad day, she had a bad day. If she got beat up in the pasture, I got beat up in the ring.  
>But all in all, Star was my best friend.<p>

__**FLASHBACK_**_

_I followed Rico upstairs, and to his appartment. "Are you sure you want to have dinner with my family?" Rico pause outside the door._

_"Yes!" I smiled "You've met mine, and Lea. So I should meet yours. It's standard friend protocol."_

_"Stupid science talk." he mumbled opening the door. "Mom. Kevlar, Reggie. I'm back."_

_A short lady with long curly red hair was in the kitchen, she turned around. "Oh you must be Rian! Reg come in here and look at Rico's lady friend!"_

_"I'd hardly call her a lady." Rico looked at me and smiled._

_"Thanks." I smiled._

_"Please excuse the mess." a tall, well muscled man entered the room._

_"Oh, it's fine you should see our barn." I followed Rico over to the bar and sat next to him._

_"Ah, so this is the famed Rian, the horse-rider." Reggie leaned up on the bar. "Tell me, Rian. What is the worlds greatest racehorse?"_

_Rico sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"I'm in the show jumping ring, but I'd have to say Man O' War or Seattle Slew."_

_Rico slapped himself in the forehead._

_"Really? You like the "Big Reds"?" Reggie smiled at me._

_"Change the subject." Rico whispered._

_"Yeah. We have a mare that goes back to Seeking the Gold. She's not much to look at though."_

_Reggie smiled again, "I like her."_

_"Good." Rico's mom smiled setting down some chicken parmasan on the table, "Because I like her too."_

_After dinner, Rico and I were sitting in the livingroom with Reggie, when I noticed a shelf with trophies._

_"Those are Leroy's racing trophies." Reggie said after a few seconds._

_"I didn't know your dad was a jockey." I said slowly._

_"Yeah. He rode Texas Star and California Rush Delivery."_

_I recognised the names of the horses, but it had been years since they last raced._

_"Follow me." Rico jumped up and lead me to a back room, picture frames lined the walls. There were more trophies and ribbons on a huge shelf._

_"Holy cow." I looked around "Where did all of these come from?"_

_"Dad won some of them, but most are what Reggie won with his horses." Rico nodded towards a picture in a black frame. "Theres the one."_

_I walked over and looked at the picture. A newspaper clipping and black and white picture filled the picture._  
><em>'Racing Legend retires. Taking top horses with him.' was the headline.<em>  
><em>'Jockey legend Leroy Schmidt annouced his retirement at the end of the racing season this year. He states the reason as needing to spend quality time with his wife and 7 year-old son.'<em>

_7. Rico was 8 when his dad left, this was a year before. I went back to reading._

_'Schmidt has purchased two of the racehorses he rode, Texan Misfit and California Rush Delivery, and says they will be kept around for a long time.'_

_Rico sighed, "And then a year later he was gone. He never came back, and honestly, I didn't blame him. Somtimes I wonder if he missed the track. It's not much of a life, more of a hobby really, an adrenilne rush. Oh well."_  
><em>He turned and walked towards the door.<em>

_I started to follow him but stopped myself. A racing saddle sat in the corner with a bridle draped across it. The first thing I noticed was that the bridle wasn't one for racing, it was more like one used for English pleasure._  
><em>I noticed the saddle blanket writing. '13 R. Schmidt'<em>

_"You coming?" Rico called back in to me._

_"Yeah," I took one last look at the saddle, "Yeah, I'm coming."_

**__FLASHBACK OVER__**

Star cleared the second jump and then slowed down to a trot. Her attention turned towards the house. I followed her gaze to see Skipper leaning against his car, looking up at the sky.

I stopped my horse and climbed down. I led her towards Skipper. I noticed he was on the phone.

"Ok." he said. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Yeah, go see the sherrif I'll get Rian and- Found her."

Skipper looked at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked "Is everyone ok?"

Skipper hung up the phone. "Rian, don't freak out, but Rico's missing."

I watched Skipper for a moment. "What? How did this- Your lying."

"Rian, I'm not lying. I would not lie to you."

"He can't be missing. I just talked to him. Well, his voicemail actually but I just talked to him."

"Rian, I'll drive you to the police station. They want to talk to you." Skipper was trying to be calm.

"No, I didn't do anything. Do they think I did something?"

"No, but you did argue with him and you are his friend, so if he said anything to you at all about where e might be going. You need to share."

I nodded and started to lead Star back towards the barn. Rose and Lea were now standing on the porch."What happened?" They both asked.

I quickly pulled off the saddle and threw it in the tack room. While searching my mind, trying to take any note of anything Rico had said that would have helped me find him.  
>I had nothing.<p>

I quickly felt my pocket. "Where's my phone?" I asked myself.

"In your room." Skipper answered, appearing at the barn entry. "I saw it up there."

"Dang. Ok." I took off running for the house. I grabbed my phone and looked a the once empty space on the wall.

Two horses were racing along the wall now. A white horse with a black mane led the way while a smaller yellow horse with a brown mane followed shyly.  
>I thought the picture was really good. I tilted my head at my work but shrugged and raced out the door.<p>

not 5 minutes later, I was talking to Officer Miles about Rico's habits.

"Lots of students have shared that Rico was suicidal. Do you agree with this statement?" he asked.

"No, Rico had problems with his stepdad but they were getting over it." I sighed.

"Do you think Rico would have hurt himself if he thought you didn't like him?"

"Didn't you just ask this?" I snapped.

"Ok, you said Rico was having problems with his step dad. Care to elaborate?"

"Rico didn't like him, his dad ran out on their family and Rico doesn't trust Reggie at all. But he seems to like Kevlar, Reggie's dog."

"You said Mr. White has a dog."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Miss. Sanders didn't mention a dog. And neither did the officers we sent out."

"Ok. Kevlar is a golden retreiver."

"What does he look like?"

"He's big and yellow. Honestly where do they find you people?" I stood up and stormed out.

"Rian we aren't done yet."

"Oh yes we are." I slammed the door and heard Skipper and Marlene jump up.

"What's going on?" They both asked.

"We are leaving." Then, everything flashed to black. 'I know more than you think' My painting, the saddle, the trophies, Rico knew to much about the racing scheme to just be a by-stander.

Skipper slid into the mustang and looked at me. "You alright?" he asked.

"I know where Rico is." I whispered, more to myself than him.


	8. Stormy Chase

**Alrighty. Uhg ok...Here it goes. I have a sudden and random craving for barbecued chicken. You'd think living in southern Missouri I'd be able to find some somewhere, but it's not happening. So, you guys can start voting on who gets homecoming Queen and King. Canidates are: Queen-Marlene Sanders, Doris Reed, Becky Roxon, and Rian Delmar. King- Percival Deveir, Julien Varcelli, Skipper DeMaggio, Kowalski Lane.**

**Wow, I could have fun with those combonations. There's 16 of them. I literally drew them out of a hat. and since theres only 5 girl characters it just happened. So VOTE NOW! you have 1 week.**

_Rian_

"Are you sure?" Marlene leaned forward between Skipper and I.

"Yes. 100%." I restated. "If he was going to run away that's where he would go. It makes perfect sense."

"How?" Skipper asked.

I explained again about Rico's dad being a jockey and the saddle with Rico's name on it.

"Isn't Rico to tall to be a jockey?" Marlene asked.

"How do you know that?" Skipper returned.

"My dad is into that stuff. Calls it his gift." Marlene shrugged.

"Riiiigggghht"

"Anyways. That's the onl logical place he could be."

"If you say so." Skipper turned into the racetrack still going about 45

Marlene sat up, "Nice driving." she mumbled.

"Sure thing cupcake." Skipper slowed the car down and pulled alongside the track. I looked over at him and then back to the track.

"He's not here." I sighed, stepping out of the car.

"We'll find him." Marlene fell out of the car.

"I was so sure he'd be here though." I leaned against the fence.

Marlene walked over to me and put her arm around me. "He's got to be somewhere."

"Do you guys hear that?" Skipper asked.

"Skipper come on, Rian's crying and your hearing things." Marlene hissed.

"So-rie" he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air, "I'll just go find the barking dog by myself."

"Wait. Barking dog?" I started walking towards the barn.

I soon heard the barking too. "Kevlar!" I raced down the barn aisle, still listening to the dog bark.

"Kevlar!" I called again. The dog barked one more time as I found the horseless stall.

I read the name plate on the front of the stall. 'Texas Gold Mine Ret.'

"What are you doing with a retired racehorse?" I asked myself.

"I might ask you the same thing." A deep voice said behind me.

I jumped and spun around. A tall man with black hair and intriguing green eyes stood there, holding the lead for a shiny black horse.

"I'm terribly sorry." I quickly apologized. "My friend took off with this horse and I was just trying to find him."

"I see." The man opened the stall door. "Well, I can't stop you if I can't see what your doing." He covered his eyes and held out the reins of the black horse. "Wear a helmet." he added.

I nodded and took the horse.

I had never ridden a horse bigger than Star and the black thourobred was much bigger than I'd expected.

Kevlar barked and ran towards the door. I pushed the horse in the direction he went.

The golden retriever kept a fast pace that I had issues trusting myself to go any faster with a strange horse.

A loud clap of thunder announced the arrival of the rain that had been threatining us all day.

"Rico!" I yelled over the pounding sound of the rain. "Come on. Where are you?" I whispered.

The horse slowed down to a walk and hopped over a small log. "Rico!" I yelled again.

I could no longer hear Kevlar barking. "Kevlar!"

I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Rian, Come back to the barn We have to wait out this storm." Marlene tried

'No, I have to find him! I feel terrible about yelling at him!"

"Rian. Get back here now! That's an order." Skipper demanded.

"I'm not a football player, Skipper. You can't tell me what to do!" I hung up on him and urged the horse farther into the woods.

"Rico!" I yelled again. "Who am I kidding." I said to the horse. "He's so mad at me that he can't think straight. I wouldn't blame him if he never came back."

Another clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning and more thunder atartled me enough that I almost fell off the horse.

"Rico! Please!" I sighed.

"Rian?" I turned around to see Rico standing on the ground, holding the reins to a big red horse. "What are you doing here? And where'd you get the horse?"

I jumped off the horse and instanly hugged Rico. "Don't ever do that again! I was so worried about you!"

"Well, I'm fine. And don't think riding a strange horse out into the middle of a storm changes what you said."

"I know, and I regret it. I'm really really really really really really-"

"Are you done yet?"

"not quite- really really really sorry and if I could go back in time and change it I would but-"

"You can't."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry, just not much on this whole love thing."

"But untill I invent time-wait what did you just say?"

"Uhh...you can't?"

"No, after that."

"Nothing." Rico shrugged.

"You said the 'L' word."

"Lemons?"

"No."

_Marlene_

"I can't believe she hung up on us!" I screamed pacing back and forth.

"She's just scared." Skipper shrugged.

"But still, I have half a mind to march out there and drag her back here by her toes!"

"Now what would you have learned?"

"I've learned that, match-making is not ok and that I should just let love play out on itsown free will."

"And you're a firm believer in this?"

"Yes. Matchmaking just leads to people riding out into the middle of a hurricane to find their best friend/ soul mate/ science fair partner/-"

"Alright."

"I'm not done! If this was a movie they'd kiss and make-up in the pouring rain and everyything would be fine!"

"Marlene! Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have to find the perfect dress for Homecoming queen and then I have to-"

Skipper kissed me. Then, backed away. "You were saying?"

"Then I have to ..." I forgot everythingthat was on my list.

"Sounds like fun." Skipper smiled.

I kissed Skipper.

"Wow." A familar voice said.

Skipper and I both jumped, pulling apart.

"Doris. What are you doing here?" I asked quickly. Recognising the mini skirt, pink top, high heels, and boyfriend

"Well, I was coming down to visit my daddy's racehorse. But I found an episode of Days of Our Lives." Doris walked over to us.

"I wouldn't call it Days of Our Lives." Skipper added.

"I would." Doris walked around us several times. "Now I got this video and very incriminating picture. Now Koko. What is the punishment if a football player is caught with a cheerleader?"

"Uh..." Kowalski winced and looked down, "Removal from team or suspension, depending on how bad the PDA was."

"Oh," Doris looked back at us. "Darn, looks like someone isn't going to get a scholarship."

"What do you want, Doris?" I growled.

"It's simple really. Make sure we win the science fair. And by we I mean me." she smiled.

"No way!" Skipper snapped. "Rian is our friend. And no ammount of blackmail can make us sabatoge her."

"Oh. I think it can." Doris smiled again, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. Mr. DiMaggio? Hi this is Doris Reed, I go to school with your son. Skipper is getting kicked off the football team and I was wonderin how you felt about this?" Doris grew scilent and listened to the phone. "Oh really. Now let me get this straight and edited. You think he's a disgrace to the family name, he has a lot of explaining to do and what was that last part? Ohh.. I don't think I can edit that in any way shape or form. Rats. Well, thank you for your time, Mr. DiMaggio. Oh your quite welcome."

Doris hung up the phone. "I always win." She waved and walked out. "Remeber. I can make all of this stop. With a snap of my fingers."

"Why are you so set on taking Rian out?" I snapped.

"Because. I'm the evil witch of the west. and Rian is Dorthy. Dorthy took my shoes and I want them back." she dissappeared from veiw.

Kowalski took one last look at us and sighed, then followed his girl-friend

"Evil bitch." I mumbled.

"She called my dad." Skipper sighed, "I'm screwed. She called my dad."

"Nobody is screwed."

Skipper and I both turned to see Rian and Rico standing at the barn door.

"Rian!" we both yelled.

"Skipper, call your dad and tell him that was a prank call. Rico. Get the spray paint. We have a science fair to ruin." Rian ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair.

"Rian, no, I'm not letting you take the bullet." Skipper caught Rian's arm.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you get kicked off the team. You cared enough to make sure I was ok this afternoon. Now I'm repaying the favor. You owe me big time though."

Rian pushed Skipper away and kept walking.

I had a bad feeling that everything was about to change for our little band of misfits.


	9. Falling First

**First I should start with saying some stuff to those who review religously. KarenKook- Thanks for letting me borrow your OC's. Without you I would have been forced to make do with what I had and that leads to False favoritism. So thanks.**

**Heyman13- Was that a threat? Because what if I don't want to tell you what happened?**

**Asmith137- Thank you for reading and your comments are greatly appericiated (did I spell that right?)**

**crazyMADgirl- You made me laugh during a very serious conversation with my parens. They were giving me "the talk"o.o**

**AquaSeaBlue- thanks for the name suggestion. Without your suggestion Star would be a nameless horse**

**Taryn Ravensong- If you are still reading, I think you are an amazing writer and should get around to putting you OC in a story. She sounds fun!**

**Sky Fireheart- The only reason I didn't use the name you offered was because 1) I have a horse named Shadow. No joke. He's on my deviantArt account. **

**And that's everybody. Remember to keep voting for Homecoming King and Queen. The canidates were on the last chapter but here they are again : Skipper, Private, Julien, Kowalski for king. Marlene, Doris, Becky, and Rian as queen. Vote please. your have 5 days!**

_Rian_

I sighed and pulled open the front door to the school. I knew my project was gone. I knew everyone would tell me, and I knew that Doris had won. But what I didn't know was how bad it would actually hurt me.

Sal was the first one over to me. "Rian! Your project is gone!" he jumped up on the table.

"What?" I gasped, trying to act suprised.

"Yeah." Sal was still standing on the table, drawing unwanted attention to me. "The janitor said he got here and your entire booth was spray painted black and your stuff was all gone."

I looked down at my hands, the black paint had mostly come off but shades of gray remained.

"Rian?" Sal jumped off the table. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just sucks that I put all that work into it and it's just gone."

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before." Sal started to walk away.

Marlene walked over next. "Skipper's going to hit you." she set her breakfast down on the table.

"It wasn't his decision. It was my project and-"

"Rian!"

Marlene and I both looked towards the door to see Skipper, looking ever so pissed off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped as he got over to the table.

"Well, good morning to you to." I smiled.

"I told you I would figure it out. And you went and compleatly- ugh. What is your problem?"

"Wow. You are a quarterback. You can't stand to have someone, let alone a girl, help you."

"Rian." Skipper threatened. "That's beside the point."

"Well, well, well, Dimaggio. I see you are having some girl problems." another person walked up. He was about Skipper's height, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want, Kelno?" Skipper sighed.

"I just wanted to inform you that I''ve seen the picture and nice work buddy." Kelno playfully hit Skipper.

"What?" Skipper stepped away from the new-comer.

"Doris showed me the picture. Nice work. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm right here." Marlene stated.

"Stay outta this dollface." Kelno snapped "This is between me and lover-boy here."

"What the hell?" I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Oh great, now the delinquant whore is going to preach to us. Let's listen in." Kelno sat down and put his elbows on the table resting his head on his hands. "I'm waiting."

"You can't talk about Marlene like that. Especially if she's right here." I was trying to remain calm.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind." Kelno stood back up "Why don't you just go make out with your emo friend again."

I jumped up. "Why don't you go screw the head cheerleader again? Oh wait. You did."

Private walked up beside Skipper.

"Ok. Gladly. With her outta the way you can have that miserable excuse for a football player all to yourself!" Kelno yelled.

"Ow that hurts so much!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Wow. This is interesting." Private watched with amazement.

Rico appeared next to Kelno.

Marlene jumped up. "Guys, let's stop this. You can settle this somewhere else, not here."

"Shove off bitch." Kelno pushed Marlene into me.

I managed to stop her from falling, in about the same amount of time it took Skipper and Rico to pin Kelno to the wall.

"I should kick your ass just for pushing her." Skipper growled.

"Then why don't you?" Kelno taunted.

Rico hauled off and punched Kelno in the face. "You deserve to die. And I really hope that it's slow and painful."

"Fuck emo. Your a damn psychopath." Kelno pushed Skipper and Rico away.

Marlene caught Skipper's arm. "He's not worth it."

Rico paused too, looking over at me. I shook my head.

The boys retreated back to our table. I knew Rico and Skipper would not call it quits there, but I didn't want to think about how they would get revenge.

"You sure your ok." Skipper sat next to Marlene.

"Yeah." Marlene shrugged. "I'm more interested in how Rian and Rico's night went."

"It was..." I paused and looked to Rico.

He shrugged. "Just another night."

Marlene looked between the two of us, then back at Skipper. "I think they're hiding a dark secret."

I was about to answer when Becky and Stacy hopped up.

"Hey Guys!" the blonde smiled.

"And Girls!" the brunette laughed.

"Hi twins." we all said.

"So," Stacy sat down at the table, "I'm recruiting canidates for homecoming royalty."

"I'm already running." Becky flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Who else is running?" Marlene chimed in.

Stacy flipped through her notebook and found the list.

"Doris Reed and Becky Roxon."

"You spelled Roxon wrong." Becky looked at the notebook.

"One x." Skipper aimlessly stirred his breakfast around the tray.

"Oooohhh" both girls looked back at the paper.

"Keep going." Marlene shook her head slowly.

"And that's it for queen."

"What about king?" Private asked, sitting down with his breakfast.

"Kowalski Lane and Julien Varcelli"

"Of course." Rico rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Private looked over at him, confusion written all over his face.

"My money's on Julien and Becky." Skipper sighed.

"Same." Marlene added.

"I'd like for Doris to trip over her gown and fall down the grand staircase." I thought out loud.

Everyone gave me a horrified look.

"No wonder you don't have any friends." Skipper shook his head and looked back at his breakfast.

I felt Rico's hand brush against mine under the table. It startled me at first, but I closed my fingers around his and smiled to myself.

"Why don't you run for queen Marlene?" Private added.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Just wear a dress and walk around waving." Becky showed off her best queen wave.

"Sounds easy enough. I'll do it if Rian does." Marlene shot me a quick glance and half smile.

"No. I'm not-" I began.

Rico tightened his grip, reminding me of his 'social classes' speech that was going to find it's way onto the internet.

"Alright. I'm up for the challenge." I returned Marlene's look.

"Great. Skipper I nominate you for king, because your the quarterback and Kelno's face is broken." Stacky scribbled down our names.

"Stace. It's R-i-a-n. Not R-y-a-n." Skipper sighed again.

"Oohhhh." Both girls looked at the notebook one last time. Then, jumped up and scampered away to find their last king canidate.

"I would love to spend just one day in the life of them." I sighed.

"Yeah." Marlene sighed, "Remember when they first started here?"

Private jumped up. "No! Don't bring that up! It was embarrassing!" he ran off.

"Why'd he tell us not to say anything then run away. Now I want to know." I looked at Marlene quickly.

"He was really scared of them. Just something with twins that scare him." Marlene watched as Private ran staight into the glass doors.

The bell rang and Skipper stood up. "Come on Rico. You probably broke Kelno's nose and Coach hates us as it is."

Rico gave my hand one last squeeze before standing up and following Skipper.

"Tell me everything." Marlene jumped over next to me.

"What?"

"I want every detail."

"What makes you think anything happened." I picked up my orange juice and shook it.

"Because. Your right hand and Rico's left hand were under the table the whole time. And he stands up and you can suddenly use your hand again."

"Wow."

"Please!" Marlene begged.

"Fine. We kissed. In the pour rain and it was way morse romantic then you and Skipper in the barn." I spilled the truth out before I could control myself.

Marlene shrugged. "It's Kentucky, What do you expect?"

"I'd expect you to be a little more supportive that Rico and I made out in the rain."

Marlene gave me a blank look. "Nuh-uh." she said.

I fake smiled and nodded.


	10. West Cove vs Jackson

**13thsense- I really thought hard about including Alexander. Escpecally because that's one of my favorite stories. I have the perfect place to introduce him. Just PM me with his physical description and he'll be in around chapter 16 or 17.**

**Everybody- Wanna know what I'm up to? Check out . or Cuzilikeit on DeviantArt.**

**Remember to keep voting. So far Kowalski and Rian are in the lead.**

_Rian_

Marlene and I waited at the park for the boys.

"They have 10 minutes between practice and the actual game." Marlene looked at her phone.

"Are you sure Skipper won't mind if we crash his party?" I asked.

"It's only a party if we are there. It's standard girlfriend code." she sighed.

"Shouldn't you have to go cheer or something?" I glared at her.

She tossed her long brown hair over her left shoulder. "No. Doris said not to worry about it." Marlene started braiding her hair.

"Isn't that a little strange?" I handed her a hair tie from my wrist.

"Yeah, She and Kowalski were going to the racetrack tonight."

I leaned back against the bench. "Have you thought at all about what Kelno said?"

"No. He's a douche and you aren't a bitch."

"I meant about Doris. There was only 10 hours between when Doris took that picture and when Kelno mentioned it."

"Maybe she and Kowalski-"

"Walk to school. I passed them on my way out earlier."

"So, you think Doris is cheating on Kowalski?" Marlene let go of her braid and grabbed her phone, just as it started to sing. 'Because days, come and go, but my feelings for you are forever!'

"It's Skipper." she pressed the talk button. "Hey. Where you at?" she paused. "Oh. How'd practice go?"

"I see them." I stood up as soon as I spotted the blue mustang pulled down park street.

"Oh. You're here." Marlene hung up and followed me to the rubicon.

"Well, hello ladies." Skipper rolled down the window and turned the radio off.

"Oh look. It's the quarterback. Let's go hit on him." Marlene laughed.

"I think that's like gold-digging. Marlene." I smiled.

"I'm not after money. Just fame." she jumped up on the hood of my jeep and struck a pose.

"Ok. ok. Don't scratch the paint." I jumped into the drivers seat. "Where to?" I asked, rolling down Marlene's window.

"Jackson." Skipper answered.

"It's our rival school." the British accent was easy to place.

Skipper picked a roll of duct tape off the console and held it up.

"Shutting up now." Private quickly responded.

"That's mean." Marlene said. climbing into the passenger seat.

Skipper laughed and put the car into reverse. "I've gotta get back to school. You girls have fun."

Marlene and I watched as he drove away, both of us feeling something different but niether of us talking about it.

_30 minutes later_

"And left up here." Marlene pointed towards a football feild.

"No really? I didn't see the bus turn here. I thought we were going to the baseball game." I shot back sarcastically.

"Watch it, Delmar." she glared at me, and busted up laughing.

"I know. I know." I parked the jeep way away from everyone else in hopes of not getting backed into.

"So you've seriously never been to a high schol football game before?" Marlene asked as we paid the lady at the window.

"Nope. My family is very-uh- individully centered."

"Huh?" Marlene gave me a weird look.

"It means that her family doesn't do teams."

Marlene and I were both startled by the voice behind us. I felt all the color drain from my face when I recognized the blue eyes and un-kept brown hair.

_G-Dang it, Rian! How did you not see this coming? It's obviously a setup. Just ignore him. But his eyes are so pretty... No! Don't look at him! Oh, Rian and Ko- I SAID NO! But he's just so dang perfect! Like a Mary-Sue. But a guy! RIAN DELMAR KNOCK IT OFF!_

My mental battle came to an end as Marlene asked the question I had been thinking of. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

_Aww..man...even when he doesn't know why he's here he's adorable. I'm telling ya, Ri, it's a bad idea._

"I thought you had a date." Marlene Kowalski and I started towards the bleachers.

"I did, then I- I don't know. It just didn't feel right after she blackmailed you all."

I noticed that Kowalski had actually pronounced 'you all' not 'y'all' like most of the people here did. He also had a different accent then everyone else maybe Flordia or-_ Damn it Rian! Stop going all CIA on this just enjoy your night. Why am I here? Hello? You made out with the kicker on the football team and were holding hands at breakfast and now you- You're extreamly annoying we are'nt dating. I'm single. It's just...playful bander. It's call a conscience. Where's your's? I dunno Tahiti? Oh boy. No, Oh BOY!_

"Rian are you ok?" Kowalski stopped on the bleachers and looked back at me.

"Oh, sure, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"You look like your about to pass out again." Marlene put her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe if I do Rico will hit Doris in the face again." I laughed.

"Are you and Rico like dating now? or something?" Kowalski asked

"Or something. We're just friends." I rolled my eyes sarcastically "SO you can tell your little girlfriend to stop spreading rumors."

The whistled blew suddenly from the feild. I spun around to see about 30 guys in blue and white football uniforms fighting.

"What the- What's going on?" I looked hopefully at Marlene.

She shrugged and tapped a lady sitting in front of us on the shoulder. "Excuse me Mrs. Johnson. What happened?"

"Oh Marlene Sanders how have you been?" the lady responded turning slightly around almost knocking her 7 year-old daughter off the bench.

"I've been fine. Now what happened out there."

She held up her video camera, "See for yourself."

The camera was focused on Dallas, her son. I was pretty sure he was one of the centers. He, Skipper, Coach and Jake were running through a play in the helmets on the bench proved jsut how hot it really was. Coach waved someone over, and just as they came into veiw and became recognizeable, someone tackled them.

"Who was that?" I quickly memorized the number of the players. 47 tackled 8.

Marlene paused the camera. "Rian. That was-"

I looked back at the feild. Coach and Skipper were standing over the fallen player. I struggled to see anything that would have given him away. I scanned the feild for number 47. He was getting screamed at by the assistant coach and he had his helmet off revealing blonde hair and a black eye.

"Oh shit." I jumped up. Marlene and Kowalski pulled me back down. "Let go of me!" I pulled agianst Marlene, managing to move her slightly.

"Rian, calm down! There's nothing you can do right now" Marlene pulled back against me.

"Rico will be fine. Kelno-" Kowalski tried.

"Is going to get his ass kicked!" I screamed.

"Rian. Shut up you are going to get us kicked out." Marlene hissed.

I looked back at the camera. Marlene hit play and the video kicked back to life.

Kelno tackled Rico. Skipper came into the scene next, pulling Kelno away from Rico. When Kelno took a swing, that's when Dallas Johnson and Jake Manfredy got involved. Then, the rest of the team, who I guess were on Kelno's side, jumped in and a Ref blew the whistle.

I closed my eyes, wondering if I really wanted to look back at the feild. I did. The ambulance had pulled over.

"Oh my-" I began

Marlene bleeped out my words by screaming "Little ears!" and covering DeeAnn Johnson's ears.

I took off down the stairs, Kowalski right behind me.

"Rian wait!" he caught up to me, grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I didn't expect it at all when he kissed me. It wasn't one of those half-effort kisses either. It was full blown, everything.

**Anyone up for a story with random OC's? I got the idea from a friend of mine. He asked how Grace (one onf my OC's) would react to someone else's OC and it really got me thinking about just one big OC extravaganza randomness. I thought it was a good idea, but I'm asking my internet fan club what they think. Soooo... What do you all say? Ok. I'm out!**


	11. Over My Head

**So, I got alot of positive feedback on the OC Extravaganza and that makes me really happy. My dude friend also said that Rian is in way over her head and after a breif moment of scilence we both started singing 'Over My Head' by The Fray and so this chapter revolves around lots of different things with this song coming into play between stories. 4 stories in one! Told in 3rd person because it's easier to switch.**

_I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue To turn and run when all I needed was the truth But that's how it's got to be..._

Rian and Kowalski slowly moved away from each other. "Sorry." Kowalski said after a few seconds.

"Yeah" Rian looked at the ground. "I'm sorry too."

"I should probably get back to D. She texted me a little bit ago and I just never answered." Kowalski started to walk away.

"Oh..." Rian turned around and watched the ambulance drive away...

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy I'd rather run the other way than stay and see The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Marlene spun around and looked back at the game. Or rather where the game should have told herself that she hadn't just seen Rian and Kowalski, she told herself that he just hugged her, she told herself that Doris wouldn't find out, she told herself that she wasn't lying. But she was.

_Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head._

Kowalski leaned against the chainlink fence surrounding the football feild. He sighed and started walking toward his car.

_With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind._

Skipper threw his helmet against the wall in the locker room. He could already see next weeks headline. 'West Cove captain calls game quits after kicker injured.' He couldn't stop thinking about the look on Marlene's face. She just looked hurt, and it was a feeling he couldn't shake it.

_Let's rearrange I wish you were a stranger I could disengage Just say that we agree and then never change Soften a bit until we all just get along._

The EMT told Rico he had broken ribs, but that didn't bother him much. What hurt the most was that he had seen Rian and Kowalski- The ambulance hit a bump and rico felt the sharp pain race through his side. And it was all Rian's fault.

_But that's disregard Find another friend and you discard As you lose the argument in a cable car Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

Private winced as Skipper hit a locker. Kelno walked in and the two players began screaming at each other again. Private shook his head and walked out of the locker room, the door only blocked out some of the fighting. Just enough that you didn't hear Kelno push Skipper into a locker.

_Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your ..._

Rian spotted Private leave the locker room and took a half step towards him, then she heard the yelling. It wasn't worth it Rian sighed and watched as hundreds of angry fans started to leave. "I came to see two teams beat the crap outta each other. Not one team beat itself up!" One parent hollered as he stomped away.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past I'm becoming the part that don't last I'm losing you and its effortless_

Marlene tried to catch Skipper as he left the locker room. "What happened in there?" she asked.

"Nothing." Skipper snapped back.

Marlene stopped walking, "Oh." she said. His words practically killed her. She wanted to hit him and tell im to get in a better mood, but instead she walked away.

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground In the throw around Never thought that you wanted to bring it down I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Kowalski stopped walking and knocked on the door. The blonde cheerleader answered the door. "Oh hey." she smiled.

"I have to tell you something." Kowalski put his hands in the pockets.

_And everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head._

Skipper closed his eyes and turned his car on. Everything was falling apart. He actually didn't want Marlene to see him like this. He had let Kelno get to him and now, Rico was paying the price. Quite literally at that. Skipper slamed his head against the steering wheel hard, half hoping it gave him a concusion.

_With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind Everyone knows She's on your mind Everyone knows I'm in over my head I'm in over my head I'm over my..._

Marlene and Rian both climbed into the Rubicon and instantly both stared crying. Rian, because everything was her fault. If she had just taken her own advice and stayed away from Rico, then he wouldn't be hurt, and Doris would have left Kowalski and Skipper and Kelno wouldn't have fought and everything would have been ok. And Marlene because she was starting to realize that maybe Skipper was mad at her and then, everything would end up like her parent's ugly divorce.

_Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind..._

Private watched as Skipper drove away, he felt sorry for his friend but mostly he felt guilty. If only he hadn't told Doris that Skipper and Marlene went to the stable chasing Rico.

_She's on your mind..._

Rico watched the hospital lights race over him, until the seditave took effect and everything faded to black...

**Sorry it was so sad still think Kowalski and Rian should be King and Queen?... On a lighter note... The OC extravaganza is comming along very well... If you would like to see your OC in it, please message me...It's not very extravagant if there's only 1 OC. So, come on people! If your interested in helping write the OC extravaganza then PM me! There's about 5 OC's that I'd really like to see in the extravaganza but, not sure if their creators will go for it or not. Modesty is for losers so here it goes... Taryn Ravensong, Karenkook(Rose, Lea and Sal), 13thsense(Filling the Void), Asmith137(New beginings, Old Story), LoveSkipper(Father's Love), King Julien Rocks (Keep Holding On). Those are my fav stories and if you guys could help convince the ones who don't already read this to read anything I've written and such. Anywho- If your username is on the list, I think your OC should be part of the Extravaganza. Because it's going to be epicness on a computer screen! And I realize that my breif author's note is actually longer than the chapter buuut...Please! find the authors and demand that they read! I sent a message out to LoveSkipper and King Julien Rocks, so all you have to do is try to get them to read the story and suggest your favorite OC's from other stories.~ Adrian**


	12. Jeans, Converse, and Hollister

**Thanks to everyone who has been supportive through these trying times. Uh... Also thanks for your votes, keep voting because I'm not quite to Homecoming yet. And...yeah... check out A Moment At Large after you finish here. It's the OC Extravaganza. So, pretty cool!**

_Rian_

"You sure your parents don't mind me crashing with you tonight?" Marlene asked as she set her overnight bag on the floor next to the couch.

"I told you." I sighed, ruffleing my hair. "Mom won't be in till late tonight, and Dad is usually to out of his mind to remember."

Marlene shrugged, undoing her braid to let her hair fall back into place. She glanced down at her phone as it started to ring _"But my feelings for you are forever"_

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked.

"No. It's just Skipper." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket.

I jumped across the coffee table to snatch her phone before she could react. "Hello?"

"Marlene. Why haven't you answered?"

"Actually this is-"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you like that. It was just that I got caught up in the moment and I don't know what happened."

I stayed quiet, looking at Marlene with a questionable stare. "Skipper, you don't have to apologize to me."

"Yes I do. I was a rude and errogant jerk and I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize to me, because I'm-"

"No. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything.I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"Skipper?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Rian."

"Damn it! You mean I have to say that again to Marlene?"

"Nah I think she heard you." I watched as Marlene danced around my living room, twirling and jumping. Her touchdown dance.

"Well, I'm going to the hospital tomorrow morning to visit Rico."

"How is he?" I was suddenly relieved that someone had an update.

"Three broken ribs, messed his shoulder up pretty bad, and the EMT said something about his ankle. Didn't catch it though."

"To busy kicking Kelno's ass?" I laughed.

"No, to busy getting slammed against a locker. Did Mrs. Johnson catch it on camera?"

"Yeah. I noticed several flag on the plays. 3 actually. 1 you aren't supposed to tackle your own team. 2 I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to hold a player down. and 3. You grabbed Kelno's facemask."

"There were 27 penalties Rian."

"Darn. I was way off."

Skipper and I laughed for a moment then he said bye and hung up.

Marlene looked hopefully at me.

**_The Next Morning_**

I was deep in sleep. Having a dream about just a big pile up of things that overlaid on top of each other. It was starting to confuse me.

I was standing on a cliff or a moutain top, wearing a long dark blue dress. Someone yelled at me. "Rian!"

I looked over the edge and saw a familar car. I stumbled back, away from the side and fell against someone else. I spun around,still being held by the stranger. He had green eyes, that seemed threatining and familar, but I couldn't place them like I had the car. I struggled against the person holding me.

The figure pushed me to the ground and stood next to me. I kept hearing someone calling my name. Over and over and over and over again.

"Good MORNING GIRLS!" A loud voice screamed as lights broke through my dream.

"What!" Marlene and I both jumped out of bed, I tripped and fell off the top bunk and collided with the floor.

"That looks like it hurt." Lea backed out of the room. "I'll leave you guys alone."

Marlene cllimbed down the ladder. "Did that hurt?"

"No, Marlene. I fall 5 feet and land on my stomache every morning." I stood up slowly.

"Oh. Well in that case. Wanna hit the mall?"

I glared at her, then shrugged. "Why not."

An hour later, Marlene and I were laughing about her dream. She was apparently an otter living in Central Park Zoo.

"And I would know it was Central Park because I've been there!" she followed me into the kitchen.

"What you you want for breakfast?" I laughed.

"French Toast."

"Well." I walked over to the 'snack' cabinet and grabbed a cereal bar. "I have an apple in one hand and a cereal bar in the other." hiding the food behind my back

"Um. The right." Marlene guessed.

I tossed the cereal bar towards her. "We'll meet Skipper and Private in Jackson for lunch."

No sooner had I spoke than music interupted us. We both walked towards the door in time to see a blue mustang pull into the driveway.

My mind flashed back to the dream. That same car sat at the base of the cliff, it's driver screaming my name into the storm.

"Anyone up for an adventure?" Skipper asked, leaning out his window.

"You're gonna fall." I stated matter-of-factly.

"And you're going to be homecoming queen." Skipper laughed. "Now that we've stated things that will probably never happen. Let's get this show on the road."

I laughed at Skipper and grabbed my Converse shoes. "Hey Dad! I'm leaving a note. I'm going to Jackson to visit Rico and then dress shopping!"

"Ok." dad walked out of the bed room, closly followed by mom.

"Rian, Take your phone and mom's credit cart." dad shuffled into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Funny, Robert. Very funny." Mom grabbed her purse and rummaged through it. "Here it is. Be careful."

"I will." I took the peice of plasstic from mom and hurried towards the door.

Marlene was laughing histarically, and Skipper was laying in the dirt by his car.

"Oh wow. I hate to say I told you so but-" I walked over to the jeep. "I did say that you would fall."

Skipper stood up, muttering something about coffee girl.

I smiled to myself and started the jeep.

The drive to Jackson was only about 30 minutes, but supported some of the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen. The Sahara Ranch ran along the left side of the road, with it's white fencing and huge red horse barns safely hidden behind steel gates.

Marlene pointed out two horses in a seperate area. One was solid black with white on it's face and back legs. The other was a smokey brown color. They both looked vaugly familiar.

"Why would they keep them seperate from the others?" Marlene asked.

"Maybe they are sick. Or retired." I searched my mind trying to remember where I had seen the horses before.

I finally stopped thinking about the horses when we arrived at the hospital.

Skipper and Marlene walked off to interrogate the nurses.

Private pulled out his phone and typed something in. After a few seconds he looked at me, then his phone and back at me. "Uh, Rian?"

"Yeah?" I looked towards his phone, but he turned it upside down so I couldn't see.

"Don't freak out but..." Private held his phone out to me.

I took it and looked at it.

Doris Rennae Reed's HomeRoom Blog

Last Update 11:43 p.m: In case you didn't know. I am now single. I know the reason and she will pay.

I stared at the HomeRoom Blog. One thing about our school was that everyone had to have a HomeRoom Blog. Weather you wanted to or not. And whatever your homeroom teacher class was, that was the theme of your blog. Judging by the look of Doris's she had gym first class. Her blog was a graffitii zone of different sports.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. "She's single. That's a little to much of a coincidence."

"What is?" Private brushed his blonde hair aside.

"Uh. Nothing, well, Kelno breaks Rico and then Doris ends up single, the week before homecoming."

"Wait You think Doris bribed Kelno to hurt Rico." Private asked.

"Maybe, but something isn't right. I wanna take another look at the video from last night." I looked down at my phone and thought about who would have a video.

"Isn't Julien in video productions?" Private asked.

"I don't remember. Check his page."

Private did as he was told, and loud music blared suddenly. "I'd say yes."

"Maybe he has the video. " I suggested, as Skipper and Marlene walked back over."What's up?"

"His mom's kinda hit rock bottom." Marlene managed. "The doctor said that we should really only go in a few at a time. The room is pretty small."

"Rian goes first." Private smiled.

"That makes sence." Skipper shrugged.

As I walked past Marlene she gave me a strange look that almost said 'watch yourself'.

I knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Hello?" I asked the dark room.

"Shh,mom's sleeping." Rico whispered back.

I sighed, releived that he was awake.

"How ya feeling?" I slipped in and spotted Rico's mom sleeping in the chair.

"I've been better." he looked up at the ceiling.

"This is all my fault." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, it's not." he tried to comfort me. "If anything it's my fault. I hit Kelno first."

"Yeah. So what's the doc saying?" I changed the subject.

"Should be back to school on Wednesday. There wasn't a whole lot they could do really. Treated me for a concusion and the fractured ribs and I go home Monday."

"That's good."

"I can't play anymore." Rico motioned to his left leg. "I tore a few ligaments up and it's not looking good."

"That sucks. How will we beat Jackson without our star kicker?" I gasped fakely.

"Easy. Don't let Skipper kick." Rico said very seriously.

We both started laughing.

"I'm sure Julien will. He's back-up."

I sighed. "I don't want to be homecoming queen."

"Why not? It's pretty much the only honor around here."

"Because. I'm not exactly pagent girl material." I jumped up and motioned to my outfit.

"Jeans, Converse and Hollister." Rico noted. "Isn't that typical girl attire?"

"Not Doris Reed attire." I sighed.

"You're wearing about 3 feet to much fabric."

We laughed again.

"I guess you heard she's single." I added.

"Yeah. You were kinda all over her boyfriend last night."

"Oh. You saw that?" I blushed.

"Yep. And I'm not mad. Belive it or not."

My phone began buzzing. I looked down at it.

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Marlene

Hate to inturrupt anything but we are on a schedule!

"I've got to go." I started for the door. "Marlene and I are going dress shopping."

"See you Wednesday?" Rico waved.

"Count on it." I smiled and walked out the door.


	13. Look At It Like This

Marlene drug me into the dress store. The one that always is lit up with purple lights and plays random pop music like Lady Gaga and Usher, constantly.

"Come on!" she begged. "I saw the perfect dress for you the other day."

"I didn't event want to be homecoming queen." I pulled my arm away from her.

"But. It's blue." she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, M, don't give me that look." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away.

"But, Doris is running. All you have to do is publicly humiliate her on Friday at the pep assembly and the crown is yours."

"What about Becky? She really wants it." I tried again to walk away.

"Rian. Just look at this dress." Marlene walked over and pulled a single layer dark blue dress off a rack.

"Marlene Sanders. I said no." I snapped.

Just then the two of us heard a familiar voice. I dove into a changing room, partially to avoid being seen by Doris, and partially to make Marlene give up on the whole dress idea.

"Oh, Hi Marlene." Doris said.

"Hi Doris." Marlene said half-heartedly "Hey Julien.

"Are you dress shopping alone?" I could mentally picture her evil smile.

"Actually, I'm here with-"

I quickly hit the door, cutting Marlene off mid-scentance.

She caught on. "My little sister and her friend."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Doris replied.

"I...don't...I'm...working...with the...orphanage." Marlene said slowly, like she was thinking of a story.

"Huh. I could have sworn I saw Rian's Rubicon in the parking lot. Oh well."

_Maybe all that bleach is going to her head._ I thought.

"Yeah, we rode up here together...but...I-uh- left her at the hospital with Skipper and Private."

_Smooth Marelene, Real Smooth._ I rolled my eyes.

"You brought orphans to a hospital?"

_Damn it._

"Uh, no, I picked them up at the orphanage here in Jackson and then we came here."

"Oh, So. How's Skipper these days? Still single or what?"

"Why does it matter?" Marlene growled.

"I was just curious. Is that a sin these days?"

"Yes, he is. But I don't think he's your type."

"Look at it like this. To the people, the beautiful cheerleader and the smokin' hot quarterback always end up together. Kowalski was just a prop to get an A in science. Blackmailing you and Skipper was just act 2 of my play. However, when Skipper caught onto my plan, I had to take him out of the game. Rico was, simply in the way. And we all know what happens when people stand on finish line. Don't we? ook at it like this, Marlene. you can tell everyone about this little scheme but who would they believe? The little nobody, or the one who has it all?"

I quickly pushed the 'stop recording' button on my phone.

Marlene knocked on the door, "She's gone."

I pulled the door open. "I'm going to push her down the stairs on Friday." I grumbled.

"So you're in?" Marlene looked hopefull.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in." I added an extra hint of dark and mysterious to my voice.

'Sound Recording Saved' flashed across my phone screen.

**Sorry it's so short. But at least I posted! Dark and mysterious...I like it!**


	14. Private's Crush

"Ready for tonight?" Skipper slid into the car next to me.

"Uhg." I shuddered as the cold October air raced in.

"Oh c'mon Rian." he smiled. "Be happy. West Cove gets a rematch against Jackson."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I looked down at the shirt I was wearing.

The boys were assigned two jerseys each. One was blue, the 'home game' jersey. The white one was worn on away games. Because, let's face it, lots of footbal teams wear blue.

Anyways, I was wearing a white 'away' jersey. Number 8, Coach had somehow managed to get another A. Jersey for Rico. I think it's because he found out that I'm the one who forced Rico to try out for football.

"You ok?" Skipper asked, messing with the vents.

"Yeah, it's just really cold and what if something goes wrong? I could trip and fall and break my neck and die."

"That's not it, is it?"

I had to give Skipper some credit, he was paranoid but he was a good friend.

"No, I have gym today." I sighed and slunk back in my seat.

"Ooh, don't want a new partner?"

"Not really." I looked over at him. I don't know how I never noticed how blue his eyes actually were.

"You'll be fine. Worse comes to worse, you run by yourself. Just like Cross Country."

"Yeah, thanks." I looked out the window at a small group of cheerleaders. They were going over the routine for something.

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go, Coach wanted to see me this morning."

I watched him climb out of the jeep.

I sighed and looked out the windsheild. Marlene's red bug pulled into the parking lot next. I eaerly jumped out of the jeep.

"Oh shit." I whispered, as the 40 degree wind proved invasive to my personal space.

The bell rang and the tree of us started towards the door.

Skipper walked between Marlene and me, probably just to prove a point like boys typically do. That was a little stereotypist, but it's true.

I arriveed in Mr. Powers' class just as the go to class bell was ringing. Private and I were the only ones in class.

"It's too damn cold for this." I muttered to Private.

"Watch your language." he yawned.

"SO freaking sorry." I set my book down and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Hey! I actually applied myself to fix that!"

"Does someone have a crush?" I half smiled.

"No. Well. No."

I gasped, "You little liar. Who is it?"

"What! Nobody!"

I grabbed his notebook and ran off. "Private has girlfriend!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Don't lie! Who is it?" 

He jumped up and raced after me, "Rian, Shut up!"

"Is it Darla?" I asked.

"If I say yes will you drop it?"

"No." I shook my head, and jumped up on a table.

"Rian Delmar! Give that back!"

"Just tell me. Please."

"Fine. It's Stacy. Are you happy?"

"I KNEW IT!" I jumped off the table, resisting the urge to start singing 'Private and Stacy sittin in a tree'

"Don't tell anyone." Private pleaded.

"Alright. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. I thought about it."

"Ask her to the dance." I lowered my voice as more students arrived.

"No. I'm not good with words. Or girls. They scare me."

"I'll tell you exactly what to say."

"Rian,"

"You need a girlfriend. And you and Stacy would be adorable!"

Mr. Powers walked into the room and hit the board with his hand, "Let's begin! We are starting our subspecies project. And I am VERY excited."

"Lunch." I whispered to Private.

**_LUNCH_**

I watched nervously as Private walked slowly towards Stacy at her lunch table. He stopped and ran back towards me.

"Why am I doing this?" he sighed.

"Girls like guys who are comfotable in their enviornment." I motioned him towards the other table.

"But, I'm not ok with this!"

"Well," I spotted two of the football players, "Your girl is about to be swept away."

He spun around and almost fell over.

"Dude!" I jumped up and pushed him towards Stacy's table.

"Nooo!" He yelped, spinning away from me and pushing me towards the table. "You ask her!"

"Fine. I will." I walked confidently over to the table.

"Stacy, Private wants to ask you to the Homecoming Dance but he's to scared."

"Oh," she looked surprised. "Uhm. I'd say yes, only if he came over here and asked me himself."

Th football player rolled his eyes "Like I was saying Stace. About the-"

I quickly cut in, "Johnson. I think Skipper was looking for you."

"Just a second. I was-"

"He said it was about the new play you came up with."

Johnson glared at me, "Like I was saying-"

"He says that it sucks. And he wouldn't even dream of using it."

"What! He told me that-" he stormed off to find Skipper.

"Did Skipper really say that?" Becky asked.

"No."

"Then why-"

Private walked up next to me. "Hi."

he sounded like he was about to throw up.

"Hello, Private." Stacy smiled and blinked quickly.

_'Good luck young Private.'_ I thought as I walked away, smiling to myself.

When Gym class rolled around, Marlene and Skipper were there to back me up.

"Rian has to go get ready for the pep assembly." Marlene smiled. "And we all know how long girls take to get ready."

Coach Walker wasn't buying it, but she shrugged. "Alright, Delmar. That'll give me sometime to decide what to do with you."

I followed Marlene out.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"It wasn't my idea." she shrugged.

Skipper jumped the last few stairs. "I had to give you some payback for turning my team against me."

"It was for a good cause."

"Uh huh. Sure."


	15. Crossing over to the light side

The bell rang, dismissing my gym class. Skipper stood up on the stairs.

"Well, I should go get ready. Stupid pep assemblys." He waved bye to us and dissappeared into the crowd of students already filing into the gym.

"You go on ahead." I smiled at Marlene. "I've gotta go put my books in my locker."

She shrugged, "Ok. See you in a minute."

I nodded and walked towards the door, passing the girls' bathroom. Was that crying?

I paused for a moment and then, pushed the door open.

A girl sat in the corner, hiddin from veiw.

"Doris?" I asked. Surprise racing through me.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Um. I was- and you were- What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" she snapped.

I'll be honest, my first instinct was 'Oh my dear she's pregnant.'

"You've taken everything from me." she finished her own question, thankfully.

"Huh?" I slid down the wall next to her.

"Kowalski, the science fair, Homecoming queen, my parking space."

"But, I didn't-"

"Rian. I know you won Homecoming, ok? It's obvious. Everyone is talking about it."

"Doris I don't know what to say." I was really at a loss.

"I bet you don't." she stood up and walked out.

I pulled out my phone.

1 new message.

Rico: Hey, where u ?

Rian: Yeah, I'm on my way. had a little problem.

Rico: U all right?

Rian: Yeah, Yeah. I'll be fine. U on the floor?

I stood up without waiting for a reply. I don't know why but I felt really guilty, it didn't help that I almost ran into Kowalski.

"Why hello, Rian. How are you?" he smiled.

_Oh, damn. This is akward. _"I'm great." _You lying son-of-a-_

"Are you sure?" he stepped closer. "Maybe you should go lie down somewhere."

"Actually, I'm on my way to the Pep assembly. Wanna go?"

He shrugged. "I suppose." He reached out and touched my arm. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Mmhmm." I smiled back.

I entered the gym while the the school song was still playing. It sounded like some rap star was dying. Really loud and really off key.

The lights went out and the video began to play. **(I actually plan on making this video and putting it on youtube so no worries)**

I took a breath when I spotted a picture of the Skipper, Marlene, Private and me. I suddenly was very aware of everything. The way Rico looked at me, like he was really concerned. And everything seemed to stop. Then, I blacked out.


	16. The Truth Beneath the Rose

**I'm so fucking pissed off! I can't stand people right now! AHHHHHHH! I just my coffee. mmmm... And now I have "When you're evil" stuck in my head and it won't go away! Good job 13thsense and Kristenthekittykat. So I'm listening to it now. I hope you're proud of yourselves. Next time get something not amazing stuck in my head. Please?**

Rian grabbed the coffee pot and walked back across to the table. Skipper, Marlene, and Kowalski all stared down at the table. "Well," Private shut the radio off. "That's the game."

Rian could still hear the final words of the annoncer, echoing around the empty resturant. 'And Jackson wins, 36 to 12.'

"Worst homecoming ever." Marlene sighed.

"You could say that again." Rian slid into the booth next to Kowalski.

"I would, but I think everyone gets it." Marlene put her head down on the table.

Private slapped the table, causing the four to jump.

"That's quitter talk. We still have the dance, things could get better."

"Private, were you even here for the last 30 minutes?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Doris made a mockery of Rian, Kelno beat the crap out of Skipper, who, by the way, got thrown out of the game. Jackson kicked our ass in the biggest game of the year."

"Thanks, Kowalski. Go put a dollar in the tip jar." Rian pointed to a jar on the counter.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're showing off. And you make me mad."

He sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, but whose to say you can't make a comeback and win?" Private took Kowalski's spot.

"Private. Honestly. Look at us." Marlene pushed away from the table. "We look awful. There isn't anyway to get to the dance even if we wanted to. Let's just face it. Kelno and Doris have won. And there's nothing we can do about it."

Rian leapt away from the table, and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Skipper followed her.

"I'm going to put an end to Doris's crap. She has pushed us around for the last time!" Rian shoved the door and ran into it.

"Pull. Not push. Ri." Kowalski called over to her.

"I'm not going to call it quits. I'm gonna beat her face."

"The rubicon doesn't have a windshield." Private pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Kowalski rubbed the medical wrap that covered the cuts on his upper arm.

Rian sighed. "I'm going to homecoming and I'm going to win. Or start a fight. Are you in or not?"

The room grew quiet.

"I'm sorry Rian." Skipper added after a few seconds. "I can't get in anymore trouble."

"Me neither." Kowalski and Marlene added in.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm not scared of what we're becoming. There isn't anyway we can change it." Rian started to leave.

"Rian. I'm not afraid either. It's just.."

"Yeah, Skipper. I get it. You can't blow your free ride to college. I would rather go down standing up for what I believe in then have to roll over and wave a white flag. I'm going to homecoming."

Marlene stood up next. "We are in enough trouble that one more thing on the permenant record won't change anything."

"There's the Rian we know!" Private jumped up and did a quick fist pump.

"Bye dear." Marlene hugged Skipper. She barely came up to his shoulder.

Rian opened the door and walked out, Marlene trailing behind.

"Did you get the keys?" Rian opened the door the the mustang.

"Yep." she tossed them across the top of the car. 

"He's going to kill us."

_Kelno shoved Skipper first. Then, Skipper snapped, hitting Kelno as hard as he could. Bada and Bing lunged forward, throwing Skipper against the wall. Johnson and Manfreadi naturally jumped in and hauled them away from Skipper._

_Doris sat back and watched, as a blue rubicon slid into the parking lot._

_"Skipper stop!" Rian jumped out of the passenger side, grabbing Skipper's arm before he took another swing. "He's not worth it."_

_"Where did you come from?" Doris asked, suddenly afraid._

_"Next time you kidnap someone. I would suggest chloroform. How do I get out of your car Rian?" someone yelled from the car._

_"Really? It's on the door. by the window thingy, Alexander." Rian gave her car an exasperated look._

_"Got it!" The door opened quickly and Alexander fell out._

_"He's not worth it." Rian repeated._

_Skipper pulled away from Rian. "No but it sure as hell would feel good." he mumbled._

_"That's it walk away. Your girlfriend won't always be there for you, coward!" Kelno shouted._

_"That's it!" Skipper pulled away from Rian and tackled Kelno._

_"Skipper!" Rian demanded, "Leave him alone. You fucking retard."_

_"Are you really going to split this fight up?" Alexander asked, walking over to Rian. "You are 5' 6" and maybe 100 pounds. You can't stop this fight."_

_"I know." she sighed._

_"I figured risking my life to save yours would result in at least meeting a pretty girl. Not, watching two guys try to kill each other."_

_"Dimaggio!" Coach yelled across the fighting. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Kelno pushed himself away from Skipper._

_"I didn't-"_

_"That's it! If you can't keep your cool then you're off the team. One game suspension. Get your ass off my field." Coach pulled Kelno to his feet._

_Skipper stood up, slowly. Kowalski jumped in next, "Skipper didn't start that. Kelno did."_

_Bada raced forward, pushing Kowalski into the rubicon. Rian closed her eyes and winced. The shattering of glass and the car alarm drew her attention._

_Kowalski lay in the front seat, the shattered windshield around him. _

_"What the fuck?" Manfreadi jumped across the space between them and slammed into Bada, they fell to the ground._

_"Wow. This is better than anything on cable." Alexander chimed in._

_"Mani. Get away from him before I kick your ass." Skipper growled._

_"I can't believe this. The biggest game of the year and my star quarter back and two of my guards are out. Fan-fucking-tastic!" _**(I actually used this word, then one of my coaches yelled it in the middle of a basketball game.)**

_Coach, Kelno, and, Bing started back towards the locker room. Johnson stayed put._

_"Go. It's not worth losing the game over." Skipper said to his friend. _

_"But-"_

_"I said go!" Skipper snapped._

_Jonhson looked hurt but then, jogged after the others._

Marlene stood in the living room with Alexander.

"What is taking her so long?" he asked after a moment. "I know she's a girl, but not that much of a girl."

"She's probably just-yeah I don't know." Marlene watched the stairs, anticipating the arrival of Rian.

"Guys?" Rian called down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Marlene and Alexander both responded.

"Don't laugh." she said.

"Why would we laugh?" Marlene asked.

"I would if she was wearing-" Alexander stopped himself. "Ok, just come on. We are going to be late."

"I'm coming." Rian said.

Lea trotted down the stairs first. "Announcing the drop dead fabulousness that is Rian Amiela Chanelle Delmar."

"You had to say my full name?" Rian asked walking around the corner.

She was wearing a floor length, strapless, black dress. Her short hair was only halfway up, and the part that was down was curled around.

"Rian you look amazing!" Marlene gasped.

"Really? Cause I feel like a fucking princess." Rian rolled her eyes.

"And the illusion is shattered." Alexander stated.

Marlene glared at him, "That's just Rian. That's why we love her."

"I think she looks good." Alexander added. "I've had strippers that didn't look that good."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment, or an insult." Rian shook her head.

"Both." Alexander nodded.

"Let's just get to this party, and rock it." Marlene smoothed her dress out.

Rian suddenly felt nervous.

**No, I didn't forget a chapter. I need suggestions for: the king and queen dance(song), Should Skipper and the other guys show up at the dance? Rian and_ slow dance. Fill in the blank because I'm still trying to figure out who she likes. I've 'toyed' with several ideas, made it all the way through all the guys and kind of freaked out. Anyways... Review please! 2 songs. a 'yes' or 'no'. and a male character. King and queen announced next chapter!**


	17. Homecoming Queen

**Sooo... Yeah... I picked the songs because you weren't helping! Actually, I put my iPod on Random and picked the first 2 songs it came too...**

**"Homecoming Queen" by Hinder and It really suits Rian. and "Numb" by Linkin Park. No joke... Thats really what came up... That's why my iPod's name is Tankerne, Another song it ame up with is "Wake me up when September Ends" by Green Day. So, pick between those last two. Or I can just do a chapter for both.**

Rian looked through the window. "I can't do this." she pushed herself away from the dance. The faint sounds of music were shattering the dark.

"Please." Marlene smiled. "For me?"

"No. I don't want to go in there, and nothing you can say or do will get me in there." Rian marched back towards her brother's truck.

"Ri. What has gotten into you? A few weeks ago you would have been knocking down the door just to take a swing at Doris. Now you are walking off."

Rian just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted. Kowalski is away frow Doris and-"

"Not happy?" Alexander added in.

"I'm miserable. And I don't know why."

"Let me re cap the last few hours for you." Alexander moved around the truck and opened the passenger side door. "Doris pulled one over on you and then, paid Kelno and his 'groupies' to kidnap you. Then, after I played hero and rescued you, the whole defensive line teamed up on your car and threw, repeat THREW, Kowalski through your windshield. You stole a car and now you wonder why you are miserable?"

"Well, when you say it like that-" Rian started.

A black Chevy Trailblazer pulled into the parking lot, and alongside the truck.

"Looks like we have company." Marlene shifted her weight nervously, watching the car.

Skipper was the first one out of the car. "Excuse me, Miss. I believe that you are under arrest for auto theft of the third degree."

"Not now." Rian rolled her eyes and moved closer to the truck.

Stacy raced out. "Guys, C'mon. We're gettin ready to announce the King and Queen, and Can't do it, if y'all are out here."

"Don't make me drag you." Skipper half smiled at Rian.

"He will." Marlene linkied her arm around Skipper's

The two of them walked into the gym. Leaving Rian, Kowalski and Alexander outside.

"Care to go in?" Kowalski asked, more to himself than Rian.

"I'm good. Homecoming isn't really my thing." Alexander shrugged.

"That's to bad. Four Homecoming canidates. 1 Queen. 3 losers. The odds really were in your favor for getting laid tonight. Oh well though, see you later." Rian took a half step towards the building.

Kowalski fell into step beside her. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"That'll get you killed one of these days."

"Look whose talking." Rian turned her full attention to the ground.

The music was already playing. A loud drum roll, "And our 2011 Homecoming Queen and King is..."

Rian felt Kowalski grab her hand gently.

"Rian Delmar and Skipper Dimaggio!"

"What the fuck?" Doris screamed, jumping up. "That's not even fair!"

_"It's been five years since Ive seen her face  
>She's the holy ghost lost without a trace<br>And now were left with the what ifs  
>It's been five years since she left for LA<br>She's an angel with a dirty face  
>And it seems to me<br>She's a casuality of all the pressure  
>That we put on her<br>And now we've lost her for good  
>It's such a shame shame shame<br>That our homecoming queen  
>Was a lot like you and a lot like me<br>And she never walked on water  
>Guess no one really saw her<em>

_She was so adored by everyone  
>When it came to looks she was next to none<br>But loved partying and having too much fun  
>Then she hooked up with the wrong someone<br>And he promised everything under the sun  
>And it seems to me<br>She's a casuality of all the pressure  
>That he put on her<br>And now we've lost her for good  
>It's such a shame shame shame<br>That our homecoming queen  
>Was a lot like you and a lot like me<br>And she never walked on water  
>Cause no one really saw her<br>It's such a shame shame shame  
>That our homecoming queen<br>Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
>She's just somebody's daughter<br>Just looking for somebody to love her_

_Well I never knew you  
>Wish I could've saved you<br>From losers that drained you  
>Before you got strung out<br>With so much potential  
>How could you let us down<br>It's such a shame shame shame  
>That our homecoming queen<br>Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
>And she never walked on water<br>Cause no one really saw her  
>Shame shame shame<br>That our homecoming queen  
>Had a lot to prove and so many to please<br>She's just somebody's daughter  
>Just looking for somebody to love her<br>She's just somebody's daughter  
>Just looking for somebody to love her<em>

_It's such a shame shame shame... "  
><em> 


	18. White Flag

**Thanks for waiting on this story, I'll try to make it worth the wait! I was in town yesterday and there is now a barbie doll named 'Rylan' I was mad. Ok I was **

**p!$$ed but I'll get over it... I'm sure it's just a coincidence. or just the unoriginality of some people.**

_Rico_

When they announced that Rian and Skipper had won Homecoming Queen and King, I felt a strange mix of emotions. Happiness, that maybe Rian would gain some ground and come out of her shell alittle more. Anger, that it wasn't me getting the first (and probably only) slow dance of the night with Rian. And I guess a little scared, because Skipper was pretty much perfect for Rian, he could help keep her safe from Doris and Kelno. Safer then I could. I stood up to leave but Private and Alexander stopped me.

"You aren't going anywhere." Private held my right arm, pushing me forward and Alexander just sort of walked beside me

"I just want to go home. It's that way." I stumbled, trying to slow down the time.

"Just go get your girl." Alexander rolled his eyes and pushed me forward and into the crowd of people.

"This is the king and queen dance." I said, hoping to change their minds. "For Rian and Skipper, then other couples join in later."

Alexander glared at Private then sighed, "Ok, you win." he let go of my arm.

I gave the two of them a puzzled look and backed away slowly.

Becky raced over to Private. "Wanna dance?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Uh. No. Yes, maybe. Uhhhh-" Private began stuttering.

"Just say yes." Becky continued to blink rapidly.

"Uh. Ok" Private succumbed and linked arms with the blonde Roxon twin.

Alexander paused. "What the hell is wrong with this school!"

At that moment, two girls, both wearing short, skin tight dresses walked by.

"Uh, sorry buddy but those were Cardwell sisters and, I like you but not enough to pass up this if you value me at-"

"Dude just go." I held up my hand and dismissed him.

"Thanks." Alexander was gone before I could even acknowledge his response.

"And then there were two." a female voice came from behind me.

I felt everything tell me not to turn around, but that didn't stop Doris.

"What is wrong?" she circled me, holding her glass like it was a Margarita at a strip bar.

"Nothing you can help with." I muttered trying to get away.

"Oh, Rico. You can tell me anything."

She touched my shoulder, and I quickly threw it off.

"What is with you people?" I snapped, "Honestly, do you think I'm just going to go kill myself? I'm not emo, I'm not crazy and I'm not suicidal!"

"I never said you were." Doris smiled her fake smile and batted her fake eyelashes.

"Just stay away from me." I sighed.

"But-"

"Are you deaf?" Rian's voice was better than song on the radio at that moment.

"What do you want, Queenie? I'm trying to have a conversation. It obviously got you very popular, helping the rejects."

"You wanna talk about rejects? How bout you and your little band of cheerleaders go climb a flagpole with a rope?" Rian had her fist clenched and was about to come lose and hit Doris.

"Why don't you go back to your horses farm hoe?" Doris rolled her eyes and tossed her hair.

"You stupid, cocky-"Rian lunged forward, but Skipper caught her.

"Rian she's not worth it." Skipper could have easily held Rian back with one arm, but he felt the need to put both arms around her.

"I'm not worth it? She couldn't do a damn thing."

Skipper looked like he seriously considered turning Rian loose for a second but turned the idea away.

"What is this to you?" Rian pulled away from Skipper but just stood there. "You know what? I'm done. You win Doris. Take the crown, take the guy, take whatever the hell you want, because I'm not going to fight you anymore, you just aren't even worth the paper you're printed on." Rian took the crown off and handed it to Marlene. "I'm outta here."

I think it was then, right there, at that moment of extreme weakness or extreame bravery, that I fell compleatly in love with Rian Amiela Chanelle Delmar.

_Rian_

I somehow made it to the parking lot and to Rider's truck, then halfway down the road, before breaking down and crying. I don't like to admit my faults but that's one of them, I don't cry easily but when I do I. Won't. Stop.

I stopped the truck in the driveway to get ahold of myself, I looked in the rearveiw mirror at myself, I had mascara running down my face and most of the other 5 pounds of make-up Lea had applied had worn off or was getting washed off.

I spotted headlights at the end of the road and I started down the driveway, hiding Rider's truck behind dad's, I raced inside, upstairs and to my window.

Without really thinking about what I was doing, I threw the window open and crawled out onto the roof.

I sat there for what felt like an hour, I could hear my phone ringing in my room, but I didn't care.

"Ri?" I heard mom at the window.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Those girls are at the peak of their popularity, they will get out in the world and realize that it's a cold place. Don't let them tree you like a cur dog with a coon." she slid out on the roof next to me, a big step for her, considering she's terrified of heights.

"I'm not." I used my hand to wide more mascara off my face.

"Honey. You're on the roof."

"I am well aware of where I'm at."

"Then come down and talk to your friends. They are worried about you."

"I don't care. Friendship is an illusion."

"Yes, but love isn't, and these kids obviously care a great deal about you." She pulled a blanket around my shoulders, it smelled like honey and Skipper's car. HOney and sweat are not a good combo.

"Rico was right. There are lines. And they shouldn't be crossed." I muttered.

"Well then," mom shuffled around and pressed something into my hand, it was an all-to familiar pencil. "Someone needs to redraw them. Don't you think?"

"I've gotta get down from here, this is scaring the shit outta me." mom's north Arizona accent made her cursing sound funny, or maybe it was because she was a lawyer. She disappeared back through the window.

Everyone seemed to have different opinions on these lines, and I didn't even know where the hell they were drawn. I looked at the pencil.


	19. Embarassment of the School

**Happy 2012! I will spare you the details of my New Years celebration, it was pretty dull. So I've been pondering on whether or not to write a sequel to this story, it would take place about 5 years from the end of this story. I don't know, and since you are the readers you tell me. Sequel or not? Thanks to 13thsense for the idea of putting Barry in.**

The events of the pre-game skirmish had given way to the events of the dance that took it's name from the game. So, while the football team and old men stared down upon Skipper for letting the team down, the rest of the school was busy talking about our homecoming queen, and how she had run off from the dance. The rumors started, as rumors usually do, innocent but became more deadly as time progressed. And, by the time Thursday afternoon rolled around, noone had seen or heard from Miss Delmar since Homecoming, so it was natural for the boys to worry when another girl vanished.

Skipper threw his backpack down at his usual lunch table, with Manfredi, Johnson, and some of the other football players. "Uh. I hate off-season."

Nobody said anything. Barry, the principal's son, cleared his throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, lunch?" Skipper asked.

"You abandoned us for those freaks. What makes you think you can sit here?"

"I didn't-"

"You fought Kelno before the biggest game of the year. We could have won if we had had a team."

"Kelno started it." Skipper growled.

"But you took it into your own hands." someone snapped.

"Fine. Just go back and rely on Kelno to pull you through. But you aren't a team. Not by a long shot. Because what Rian is doing is pulling together a team."

"You don't know anything about teamwork, Skipper. Kelno helped us get that far." Manfredi grumbled.

"You to?" Skipper looked at Manfredi and Johnson, they both looked away. "I'm outta here." Skipper picked his backpack up and stormed off to the other side of the lunch room, he spotted Rico, Kowalski, and the British kid whose name he had forgotten at the moment.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

There was a simultaneous 'yes' and 'no'. Rico glared at Kowalski, but gave in, "Go ahead."

"Has anyone heard from Rian lately?"

"She wouldn't answer her phone at all on Friday, or this weekend." Kowalski answered.

"She wasn't in Biology either." the British kid answered. Skipper was still at a loss for his name.

"Marlene and I drove by her house probably a dozen times, I didn't see the jeep or Rider's truck" Kowalski finished.

Rico hadn't said much, he just pushed his food around his plate.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Marlene today." Skipper looked down at his plate. He and Marlene had an arguement about Rian Saturday night.

"She was here earlier." the British kid spoke up again. "I saw her before Biology, but haven't seen her since."

"She got called to the office in Mrs. Rowe's class. She came back to get her stuff and she was crying." Rico looked up at Skipper.

"Johnson is office aide during that class, why don't you go ask him what happened?" Kowalski suggested.

A crumpled up peice of paper struck Skipper in the head. "I don't think that's a good idea." he unfolded the paper and studied the hand writing, sloppy cursive spelled out 'FAILURE' He crumpled it back up and stuffed it in his pocket. "We aren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye." a group of girls walked by giggling. They stopped their laughter until they got past the table the started laughing again.

Skipper sighed, "I'll leave you guys with the remainder of your popularity. I'd hate for you to be seen with me."

He stood up, ready to leave when Becky and Stacy appeared. "Hey Skipper."

"Hi Private." Becky smiled at the British kid.

"Have you heard about Marlene?"

"I was just about to ask you girls the same thing."

"Toby died this morning." Becky chimed in

"Marlene is crushed."

"She said she wanted you to know."

"Since he always attacked you."

"Have you girls heard from Rian at all?" Rico stood up.

"Yes."

"Actually no."

"We've heard from her voicemail"

"But there's plenty of rumors."

"Becky! Stacy!" one of the giggiling girls called.

The twins started to walk away, Becky stopped. "I'm going to stay here."

Stacy shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Becky looked between the boys, and sighed, "Rian's moving."

"What?" everyone gasped.

"My dad went to look at her horse. He's going to buy it for my little sister."

"Just because she's selling her horse doesn't mean-"

"He said there was a moving truck and lots of people looking at the other horses." Becky shook her head.

The bell rang and students began to go back to class.

Kowalski stood up, "We'll just have to wait until after school."

"You've never skipped class?" Rico raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh no! Why would I need to? I never do anything anyways."

"Good, then you won't miss much." Skipper grabbed Kowalski's arm and drug him to the parking lot.

Skipper got to the car before remembering that there were 4 of them, but two seats.

"What are we going to do now?" Private asked.

Skipper quickly tossed the keys to Rico. "Rico, you and Kowalski take the car and go to Rian's house. Private, you're with me, we are going to check on Marlene."

"Aye, Aye sir!" Kowalski saluted and slid into the car.

"Rico." Skipper added. "Don't hold back."

He nodded and slid into the drivers seat.

**So, we aree begining to see the formation of something... Oh, is that teamwork? Looks like Manfredi was wrong. So, sequel or no sequel?**


	20. The life and times of Toby

**And here's chapter 20! So far everyone wants a sequel so... I guess sequel it is!**

Rico slammed the brakes on the mustang and the car slid to a stop, sending up a cloud of dust.

Rian's mom was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, far from her typical 'lawyer attire'.

"Oh, boys, you just missed Rian."

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh, dear, did she not tell you that she's moving?" Mrs. Delmar wipped her hands on her pants.

"Where to?" Rico asked.

"L.A. She was so excited I thought for sure you knew."

"What time does the plane leave?" Kowalski asked, all he could think about was getting to Rian and making her stay.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled a note off the door, "11:30 from Jackson."

Rico grabbed Kowalski's wrist and looked at the time. 11:27."We can't make it. Jackson is an hour away."

"I'm sorry boys, I really thought you knew."

Rico shook his head, "Do you mind if I go up to her room? She borrowed my notes for a class and I kinda need them back."

"Go right ahead honey, I'm sure it's on her bookshelf."

Rico started up the starirs and heard Kowalski offer help to Mrs. Delmar.

Rian's room was almost unrecognizeable. The walls were covered in gray paint, hiding all the artwork. Her laptop and drawings were gone from the desk, in fact, the only remainder that a teenager lived here less then 24 hours ago was the random drawings scratched into the desk and the crumpled peices of paper on the floor. Rico found what he was looking for on the bookshelf. A thin black spiral notebook.

He took one last look at Rian's room before shutting the door and walking downstairs.

Skipper knocked on the door to Marlene's house. "Marlene?"

Marlene's aunt opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Marlene's friend, Skipper. I just-"

Marlene walked around the corner, "Skipper?" she looked franticly around. "Hang on." she dissapeared but then came back, holding a large gray tabby cat. "What are you doing here?"

"Toby's alive!" Skipper smiled.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he be?" Marlene gave Skipper a confused look,

"Someone told me he was dead."

"Oh, is this about English? Because I can explain."

Marlene's aunt moved aside, "You might as well come in and sit down. we aren't heating all of the county."

Skipper stepped in, closly followed by Private.

Toby hissed. "Down boy." Skipper demanded.

The cat hissed again, "I'll go put him down somewhere." Marlene walked to her room.

Skipper's phone began ringing. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it. "Hello?"

"Rian's gone." the voice said.

"Huh? Who is this?"

"Rico. Rian moved to L.A."

"What? Ok. What are you doing now?"

"Feeding the ducks."

"Feeding whose ducks?"

"The ducks at Rian's house. Kowalski had to ask if we needed to help with anything."

Marlene came back in. "What about ducks?"

"Rico? I'll be there in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

"Where the hell would I go? This town has one damn traffic light and the last time we had a cop that wasn't breaking the law was 1945. We can't afford to have a Wal-Mart, let alone a working traffic cam-"

"Bye Rico." Skipper hung up the phone. "Rian's gone. She moved to L.A."

The room fell quiet.

"We need to be there for Rico." Marlene sighed. "I'll drive."

"Now boarding, Los Angeles flight 107."

Rian stood up and walked slowly towards the plane. 'Everything changes' she told herself.

"Somethings don't have too." Rian was startled by Rider's voice.

"Huh?" she asked.

Rider ran his hand through his sand colored hair. "We all leave people behind, and most of the time it's for the best. But are you going to hate yourself forever for walking out on Kowalski?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Leaving West Cove has been harder on you than anyother move. And we've moved alot. Maybe you need to stay."

Rian watched Rider walk towards the plane.

**I'm starting to think that there won't be many more chapters, but we'll just see...**


	21. What's Left

Rian was ready to board the plane, when Rico ran through the crowd. "Rian!" he hugged her, "Don't ever leave me again!"

Rider punched Rian in the arm. "Hey, you spaced off. You ok?"

"Yeah, I just-" Rian thought about saying, 'I just made out with my fake boyfriend and it was very romantic' but decided to go with something more subtle, "I think it's just the turbulance."

"Sheesh, Ri. Someone needs some-"

"Don't say it."

"I was going to say you needed some of the Cali air. You know? The sun and surf?" Rider went back to his magazine.

"Yeah, because you can totally surf, Rider." Rian rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"Oh no. I'm just interested in the girls. And trust me, you give it enough time and you'll forget all about- what were we talking about?"

Rian gave her older brother a blank look, "I ran out into the pouring rain just to attempt to make things right with Rico. I destroyed my social status just to impress Kowalski, started a civil war in the football team and to top it all off-"

"And you had a pretty good run." Rider turned the page in his magazine.

"What?" Rian took the magazine from her brother, "What are you talking about a pretty good run?"

"So you had some faults, knocked some poles down, you still tried. And isn't that what matters? You took four compleatly different teenagers and turned them into best friends, you erased the lines that society has drawn and you brought everyone down to the same level. Honestly, I don't know how you did it, but you have probably changed that whole school."

"That's blowing it a bit out of proportion don't you think?" Rian tilted her head.

"Well, according to my sources, you are the first Homcoming Queen that ever gave the crown to your worst enemy then stormed out. I'm proud of you for that."

"Oh, please. I don't think you are-"

"West Cove changed you Rian. Like right now. The pre-Rico Rian would have punched me in the face for saying that stuff. This Rian, just sitting there taking it."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep." Rian slid down in her seat.

"Different is good on you." Rider took his magazine and began looking through it again. "I'm thinking about getting a hot pink mustang once we get to California. What do you think?"

"No mustangs." Rian muttered. "I think I'm a little burnt out on sports cars. How bout a jeep?"

"I'm thinking motorcycle."

"5-speed bike?"

"Moped."

Rian laughed, "You need professional help."

A few minutes of silence graced the siblings with it's presence. Rider broke just as Rian was falling asleep.

"I want a dog."

"Why?"

"Because, when I work nights, a dog will protect you."

"Mmhmm. An attack yorkie?" Rian was still half asleep.

"I was thinking a bit bigger. Like a bull mastiff. Or a great dane."

"Or an elephant."

"What's your problem? You love dogs."

"Yeah, but not when they eat us out of house and home."

"Fine. We'll pick a medium-sized dog."

Rian sighed and sat up. "How about some nice fish?"

"How-"

"No. I think I'm sworn off pets for awhile."

"Is this about Star?"

"This is about a pet. I just don't want a dog or anything else."

"Someone's bitchy." Rider grumbled.

Rian punched her brother in the arm. "Stop it."

"Ok ok, someone doesn't want to talk about -"

Rian glared at Rider, and he went quiet.

**_Rico's house_**

"Mom?" Rico walked in, "I'm home."

Kevlar bounded over, wagging his tail.

"Rico? What are you doing home so early?"

"Rian moved."

"Oh, sugar, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" his mom walked out of the kitchen and hugged him.

"I'm fine." he dropped his backpack to the floor. "She didn't even tell us she was leaving."

"Well, after everything that's happened, do you blame her?"

"No, I would have done the same thing. Only I would have at least left a goodbye note."

"Well, sometimes it's easier to run then have to face someone with goodbye." Rico watched his mom renter the kitchen.

_A few pictures, two tickets, from a trip we took last year,  
>A handful of memories, some still seem clear,<br>A few regrets, a couple of melodies, that remind me of you,  
>I could say that I won't miss this, but that wouldn't be the truth,<br>There's no one here to blame, and this is the only way,  
>There's nothing left for us, to say<em>

_It's time to let you go, it's what we have to do,  
>It's time to give this up, I think that we both knew,<br>There's nothing left to say, there's nothing left to prove,  
>And now it's time to turn and walk away from,<br>What's left of me and you,  
>What's left of me and you<em>

**_Kowalski_**

Kowalski flopped down on his bed and looked around. His room was litered with various failed inventions. He stood up and began picking through them.

An hour later he carried a full trash bag out to the dumpster.

Doris caught him on the way back in. "Hey."

"What do you want D?" Kowalski asked.

"To talk."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much now that Rian's gone but-"

"Doris. I loved you. Key word there 'LOVED'. Past tense." Kowalski pushed the elevator button.

"But Kowalski."

Kowalski sighed and kissed Doris on the cheek, "Apologies can't fix what you've done."

"I love you!" Doris was crying.

Kowalski stepped onto the elevator and waved goodbye as the door closed.

_Box of letters, that old t-shirt, still brings me back to you,_  
><em>A few more hours in the day, not sure what I should do,<em>  
><em>There's no one here to blame, and this is the only way,<em>  
><em>There's nothing left for us to say<em>

_It's time to let you go, it's what we have to do,_  
><em>It's time to give this up, I think that we both knew,<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say, there's nothing left to prove,<em>  
><em>And now it's time to turn and walk away from,<em>  
><em>What's left of me and you<em>

**_Skipper_**

Marlene was smiling and laughing on the hood of the blue mustang. She was in a great mood, considering her best friend just up and left.

"So? Enough about me. What do you want to do after high school? Granted you survive." Marlene threw a grape at Skipper.

He caught it in his mouth. "You mean what do I want to do or what does dad want me to do?"

"You silly."

"Uh. Cop. Or secret agent, like with a team and get the girl. You know, like James Bond."

Marlene grabbed Skipper's hand, "Not all the girls. Right?"

"I said the girl." he smiled.

_You were the best thing I'll ever give up,_  
><em>And it's hard to see the truth,<em>  
><em>When you think you're still in love,<em>  
><em>The only way to get on with my life,<em>  
><em>Is to say goodbye, so goodbye<em>

_It's time to let you go, it's what we have to do,_  
><em>It's time to give this up, I think that we both knew,<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say and nothing left to prove,<em>  
><em>And now it's time to turn and walk away from,<em>  
><em>What's left of me and you,<em>  
><em>What's left of me and you<em>

_A few pictures, two tickets,_  
><em>From a trip we took last year,<em>  
><em>A handful of memories,<em>  
><em>Some still seem clear.<em>

So, while most stories have a happy ending, this one does not. The only happy concept is that Skipper and Marlene ended up together, and Kowalski found himself single. As for Kelno, he got what he wanted, popularity and the school against the Doris apologized, she never earned the forgiveness she begged for. And Rian? she moved on to bigger cities, and more popular people. The city of West Cove was never quite the same though.

**High School Can Really Kill You**

**The End. **


End file.
